


Ritorni

by mikimac



Series: E le stelle stanno a guardare [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jim, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Greg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Jim, Werewolf Sebastian - Freeform, beta Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: John e Sherlock si sono conosciuti da adolescenti e sono diventati subito amici, ma sono stati separati.Le loro strade, però, sono destinate a incontrarsi ancora, perchè il loro Legame è troppo forte e nulla potrà tenerli divisi.





	1. I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti alla seconda parte di “E le stelle stanno a guardare”. Se sono ancora qui a pubblicare, è perché siete stati tutti molto comprensivi, malgrado io abbia separato John e Sherlock alla fine della prima parte. Se tutto filasse liscio e se il “vissero felici e contenti” arrivasse subito, che gusto ci sarebbe? Confessate che non vi divertireste nemmeno voi! Confermo arcobaleni e unicorni alla fine della strada, ma ci vorrà ancora un po’ di tempo, prima di arrivarci. Spero che vogliate percorrere questo cammino in mia compagnia.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma ogni diritto è degli eredi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, del duo Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, della BBC e di chiunque altro sia legalmente proprietario dei protagonisti di romanzi e serie.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero che non ne ricordi altri. In questo caso, sarebbe veramente involontario e chiedo scusa fin da ora. Ciò significherebbe, però, che non sono l’unica autrice crudele che frequenti questo sito.
> 
> A chi decida di imbarcarsi in questa nuova avventura, auguro una buona lettura.

 

 

Londra era avvolta dall’oscurità. Un violento temporale si stava abbattendo sulla città dal crepuscolo, sferzandola con vento e acqua, squarciando il buio con lampi improvvisi e riempiendo il silenzio con il cupo rombo dei tuoni. Le luci si erano spente subito dopo che un fulmine si era scaricato nella zona nord, nelle vicinanze di una delle centrali elettriche, che rifornivano la capitale inglese, rendendo la notte ancora più oscura. Londra sembrava una città fantasma. Le strade erano praticamente deserte e gli edifici si ergevano invisibili, spettrali apparizioni illuminate per alcuni secondi dalla luce fulminea dei lampi. I pochi avventurosi, che osavano sfidare le intemperie, si affrettavano a lasciare le strade, per rifugiarsi in case calde e asciutte. Nessuno era così folle da restare all’aperto, in quella notte tempestosa. Eppure, le ombre di due figure scure si stavano rincorrendo per le strade bagnate di Londra, uniche testimoni della sfida che vedeva impegnati fuggitivo e inseguitore.

 

**I miss you**

 

 

Il fuggitivo era alto e massiccio, completamente vestito di nero, con jeans e scarpe da ginnastica. La giacca a vento arrivava fino ai fianchi, mentre il cappuccio gli copriva la testa, scendendo quasi a coprire gli occhi, più per nascondere il volto alle telecamera, che sorvegliavano la città, piuttosto che per proteggere il capo dalla pioggia torrenziale. L’uomo si muoveva agilmente e cercava gli anfratti più oscuri, tentando di rendersi invisibile e distanziare la seconda figura, che, caparbiamente e incurante della pioggia scrosciante, lo inseguiva, avvicinandosi sempre di più. Presto non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che affrontare l’inseguitore. Il licantropo strinse il manico del coltello insanguinato ancora più forte. Se fosse stato costretto a difendersi, la lama si sarebbe dissetata con il sangue del vampiro che aveva avuto l’ardire di inseguirlo.

La seconda figura era alta e magra. _“Sei troppo magro,”_ continuava a ripetergli il cognato, come se questo potesse convincerlo a mangiare di più. _“Mangiare rallenta i riflessi e i percorsi sinaptici del mio cervello, impedendomi di svolgere al meglio il mio lavoro,”_ sbuffava il giovane vampiro insofferente. Nulla doveva distrarlo da un caso e dalla strada che portava alla sua soluzione. Nemmeno una cosa così banale come il cibo. L’inseguitore era vestito in modo quasi elegante, soprattutto per una caccia all’uomo. I pantaloni grigio scuro erano l’opera di uno dei migliori sarti della città. Il lungo cappotto nero avvolgeva il giovane vampiro, esaltando il corpo magro e slanciato. La sciarpa blu nascondeva la camicia bianca, mentre le scarpe nere sembravano più adatte a una riunione aziendale, piuttosto che a un inseguimento per le strade bagnate di Londra. I capelli sarebbero stati neri e ricci, ma la pioggia li aveva appiattiti alla testa, mettendo ancora più in evidenza gli alti zigomi, pronunciati e taglienti. Incurante del temporale, Sherlock Holmes scandagliava il buio con gli occhi azzurro chiaro in cerca della sua sfuggente preda.

 

 

Il treno era fermo appena fuori dalla stazione di Paddington, a Londra. Era quasi arrivato a destinazione, quando si era fermato ed era piombato nel buio più assoluto. I passeggeri erano passati dalla sorpresa al nervosismo in pochi secondi. Un leggero scampanellio attirò l’attenzione di tutti, mentre una voce rassicurante invadeva le carrozze: “Signore e signori, sono il capotreno. Siamo fermi appena fuori Londra a causa di un blackout, che interessa tutta la città. Dalla stazione ci hanno informato che stanno lavorando alacremente per ripristinare il traffico ferroviario nel minor tempo possibile. Ci scusiamo per il disagio, comunque indipendente dal nostro servizio. Questo treno è dotato di un piccolo generatore indipendente, che permetterà l’accensione delle luci di cortesia. Per qualsiasi informazione o necessità, sono a vostra disposizione, nella carrozza di testa. Grazie per la vostra collaborazione.”

Un altro leggero scampanellio palesò la fine dell’annuncio.

“Maledizione al momento in cui ho scelto di viaggiare in treno! Ora arriverò in ritardo all’incontro con Bishop,” ringhiò uno dei passeggeri.

“Mamma, perché ci siamo fermati? Quando ripartiamo? Quando arriviamo da papà? Avevi detto che mancava poco. Perché c’è tanto buio? Non mi piace il temporale, quando finisce?” Si lamentò un bambino.

Il giovane Omega biondo era seduto da solo e ascoltava distrattamente i commenti degli altri passeggeri. Le dita di una mano tamburellavano nervosamente su un ginocchio. Percepiva l’eccitazione della caccia. L’esaltazione dell’inseguimento. La soddisfazione di avere risolto il caso. La consapevolezza di sapere la preda in trappola. Era conscio del fatto che quelle sensazioni non fossero sue e che appartenessero a un giovane vampiro che non vedeva da otto anni. Anche se erano lontani e non avevano più avuto contatti di nessun genere, quello strano legame, che si era formato dopo il loro unico bacio, non si era mai spezzato. Era labile e fragile, a volte così evanescente da sembrare il vago ricordo di un bellissimo sogno. Eppure, l’Omega sapeva quanto fosse reale e forte. Durante quegli anni di separazione, aveva ricevuto e inviato conforto e sostegno, affetto e amore, attraverso il Legame, che aveva alleviato la solitudine dell’Omega e dell’Alfa che lo condividevano. Ognuno dei due uomini percepiva le emozioni dell’altro, anche se non riusciva a contestualizzarle, e cercava di aiutarlo, almeno moralmente. Non per la prima volta, John Watson si preoccupò, sperando che il suo migliore amico non fosse in pericolo.

 

 

Il sangue pulsava rapido nelle vene e rimbombava nelle orecchie del fuggitivo. Doveva calmarsi. Doveva rallentare il battito cardiaco o quel maledetto vampiro avrebbe potuto localizzarlo anche solo seguendo il suono del suo cuore. I succhiasangue erano famosi per il loro radar interno, che li portava a trovare la preda anche in situazioni estreme. Lui, però, non era una preda qualsiasi. Non era un animale indifeso. Non aveva paura di un vampiro. Aveva un coltello, che non aveva mai esitato a usare. E aveva i suoi artigli e le sue zanne. Lo stupido vampiro si sarebbe pentito di essersi fatto coinvolgere in questo caso e di averlo inseguito. Da solo.

“Non credi che potremmo farla finita con questo gioco a nascondino? Sta piovendo a dirotto. Non so tu, ma io sono bagnato fradicio e vorrei andare in un posto asciutto,” la voce, bassa e profonda, sorprese il licantropo.

“Vai pure, succhiasangue. Io non ti trattengo,” ringhiò il fuggitivo, in tono sarcastico, guardandosi intorno per capire da dove arrivasse la voce.

“Non posso lasciare che tu continui a svaligiare appartamenti, se non altro per una questione di principio. Il tuo caso è stato veramente banale e noioso. Hai lasciato così tanti indizi sui tuoi obiettivi, che potrei dirti i nomi delle tue prossime dieci vittime. Se non fossi diventato violento, accoltellando il poliziotto che ti aveva casualmente colto sul fatto, non mi sarei nemmeno interessato alla tua insulsa impresa. Conoscevo quell’agente. Era un brav’uomo e tu lo hai ucciso. Ho promesso a sua moglie che avresti pagato per il tuo delitto. E io mantengo sempre le promesse.”

“Quello sbirro poteva non mettersi fra il mio coltello e la mia libertà. Non gli avrei fatto nulla.”

“Avresti ucciso qualcun altro. Perché a te piace uccidere,” sussurrò una voce profonda all’orecchio sinistro del licantropo. Il fuggitivo si girò di scatto, in direzione della voce, mentre un lampo squarciò l’oscurità. Il licantropo si trovò a fissare per un secondo i freddi occhi azzurri del vampiro, mentre il rombo cupo del tuono sovrastò l’urlo furioso dell’assassino, che si lanciò sul suo inseguitore brandendo il coltello.

Il colpo andò a vuoto.

Il licantropo si sbilanciò, ma riuscì a ritrovare in fretta l’equilibrio e si mise in posizione di attacco, con le ginocchia leggermente piegate e le mani avanti, pronto ad affondare il coltello nella carne del vampiro. Il cuore del fuggitivo batteva impazzito, mentre gli occhi perlustravano il vicolo, in cerca del suo avversario. Era veloce il bastardo, ma non gli sarebbe fuggito. 

 

 

Le luci si riaccesero, accolte da un sospiro di sollievo, anche se erano molto più fioche rispetto a prima del blackout. John continuò a scrutare fuori dal finestrino del treno, rigato dall’acqua che scendeva copiosa, come se potesse vedere ciò che stava accadendo a Londra. Sentiva la gelida rabbia di Sherlock, la sua determinazione a fare giustizia. Era sempre spaventato dall’intensità dei sentimenti che riceveva dal suo amico. Ricordava quanto fosse particolare il senso di giustizia del giovane Sherlock e si chiedeva come fosse diventato, ora che era adulto. Lo aveva cercato in internet e aveva trovato il suo sito “La scienza della deduzione”, in cui spiegava come l’attenta osservazione di persone e situazioni permettesse di ricavare molte più informazioni di quanto la gente pensasse. John sorrise, immaginando Sherlock mentre smascherava un assassino dalla piega dei pantaloni. Il treno subì uno scossone e si mise in movimento.

Un gentile scampanellio annunciò l’arrivo di un altro messaggio: “Signore e signori, sono di nuovo il capotreno. L’energia elettrica è stata ripristinata parzialmente, permettendo l’ingresso del treno nella stazione di  Paddington. Arriveremo con 35 minuti di ritardo, rispetto all’orario previsto. Ci scusiamo ancora per il disagio arrecato, ma completamente indipendente dalla nostra volontà,” concluse la voce.

Il cuore di John fece un salto. Londra era sempre più vicina. Sherlock era sempre più vicino: _“Quando ci incontreremo, che cosa succederà fra noi?”_ L’ansia del ritrovarsi, si fuse con la paura di non condividere più la sintonia, che avevano provato quando erano adolescenti. Loro non avevano più avuto contatti, da quando John era stato mandato a Plymouth. Solo il Legame li aveva tenuti uniti. Sarebbe stato sufficiente per ricominciare da dove si erano lasciati?

 

 

Il bagliore improvviso dei lampioni invase il vicolo. Le ombre si allungarono. Fuggitivo e inseguitore erano entrambi allo scoperto.

Visibili.

Vulnerabili.

Il licantropo affondò il coltello verso il corpo del vampiro, ma Sherlock lo evitò facilmente, colpendo il polso dell’assassino con il taglio della mano. Con un urlo di dolore, il licantropo lasciò cadere il coltello a terra. Aveva perso il suo vantaggio, ma non si sarebbe arreso. Non si sarebbe fatto prendere, senza vendere cara la pelle. Il licantropo si trasformò, assumendo la forma di un enorme lupo nero, con zanne e artigli affilati: “Sei ancora in tempo a levarti dalla mia strada, succhiasangue,” ringhiò il lupo, con voce gutturale.

Sherlock sogghignò: “Non sei il primo licantropo che cerca di impressionarmi con la sua trasformazione. Ti informo che non è mai servito a nulla. Tutti i tuoi compagni, che hanno tentato di spaventarmi facendo sfoggio di denti e unghie più lunghi del solito, hanno solo finito per romperseli. Se fare questa scena ti fa sentire meglio, procediamo. Io non mi tiro indietro,” terminò il vampiro, sfoderando i propri artigli.

Il lupo balzò verso il vampiro, che lo schivò e lo colpì alla schiena, procurandogli tagli superficiali, ma dolorosi. Il fuggitivo tentò un altro assalto, ma ottenne lo stesso risultato. L’inseguitore si scansò e lo ferì, stavolta al volto. Il licantropo si inferocì e intensificò gli attacchi. In un paio di circostanze riuscì a sfiorare il vampiro con i propri artigli, ma era sempre lui ad avere la peggio.

“Non sei ancora stanco di questo gioco, lupacchiotto?” Lo schernì Sherlock.

“Non mi arrenderò mai, maledetto. Ti farò a pezzi. Quando avrò finito con te, non ti riconoscerà nemmeno tua madre.”

“Convinto tu…” sbuffò il vampiro, in tono annoiato.

Il licantropo ricominciò ad attaccare, senza che nulla cambiasse. Dopo l’ennesimo scontro inconcludente, respirando faticosamente e perdendo sangue da innumerevoli tagli, il lupo si fermò a fissare il proprio avversario. Si sentiva stanco. Debole. Confuso. Il vampiro, invece, sorrideva sprezzante, come se non stesse partecipando a uno scontro all’ultimo sangue, e respirava persino in modo normale, per nulla affannato. Il fuggitivo era furioso e non sentì le sirene delle auto della polizia, che si avvicinavano e si fermavano all’imbocco del vicolo.

 

 

La carrozza della metropolitana era affollata. Come la maggior parte degli Omega, John non era molto alto, ma era magro e ben proporzionato. I capelli biondi erano stati resi ancora più chiari dal sole che aveva scaldato l’estate di Plymouth e la pelle era abbronzata. John era in piedi e osservava i nomi delle fermate, per scendere a quella del Saint Bartholomew Hospital, dove avrebbe preso servizio alcuni giorni dopo come interno. Era stato il migliore studente di Medicina dell’Università di Plymouth e si era guadagnato il diritto di svolgere il proprio internato nell’ospedale che preferiva. John aveva deciso di farlo al Bart’s, che non era solo uno dei più rinomati, attrezzati e moderni ospedali del Regno Unito, ma si trovava a Londra. Per il giovane Omega era l’occasione più propizia  per tornare a casa. Per tornare da Sherlock. Erano trascorsi otto anni senza che nessuno lo importunasse. L’organizzazione era stata definitivamente smantellata e lui poteva finalmente tornare a Londra. Anche Christopher Pride, l’uomo che gli aveva fatto da padre in quegli anni, era stato concorde con lui nel ritenere che non vi fossero pericoli legati a ciò che era accaduto in passato. Così John aveva accettato l’incarico e preso il treno, pronto a iniziare una nuova avventura. Anche se Londra era grande, John era sicuro che avrebbe trovato Sherlock. L’incognita era solo il quando sarebbe successo. Sorrise, cercando di immaginare l’espressione del giovane vampiro nel trovarsi davanti l’amico. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che sarebbe stato felice di rivederlo. Per il resto…

Una voce metallica annunciò il nome della sua fermata. John uscì dalla metropolitana e si immerse nell’umida serata londinese. Il temporale aveva abbandonato la città e la vita aveva ripreso rapidamente il ritmo di sempre.

 

 

“Polizia! Fermi dove siete,” ordinò una voce autoritaria, che Sherlock conosceva molto bene. Il licantropo ferito e sfinito non riuscì a mantenere la forma da lupo e tornò a quella umana, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio.

“Sei arrivato tardi, come tuo solito. C’è un coltello in quell’angolo. Se lo farai analizzare, potrai trovarvi tracce del sangue di Alex McArthur. Nel giaccone del licantropo c’è la refurtiva del colpo di stasera. Quando perquisirai casa sua, sono certo che troverai anche ciò che ha rubato dall’appartamento che stava svaligiando quando Mc lo ha sorpreso. Questo idiota non è stato abbastanza furbo da liberarsene.”

Gregory Lestrade ascoltò il giovane cognato, scuotendo la testa: “Arrestate quell’uomo e portatelo in centrale. Fatevi dare un mandato di perquisizione e andate a casa sua,” ordinò ai propri uomini.

Un agente costrinse il fuggitivo a sdraiarsi in terra e, senza tanti complimenti, gli portò le braccia dietro la schiena, ammanettandolo.

“Quel bastardo mi ha ferito. Ho bisogno di cure,” si lamentò il licantropo.

“Non ti preoccupare, l’infermeria del carcere è ben fornita,” ribatté l’agente, mentre, con uno strettone, faceva rialzare il prigioniero e lo accompagnava all’auto di servizio.

Rimasti soli nel vicolo, Greg fissò arrabbiato il cognato: “Avresti dovuto avvisarmi _prima_ di lanciarti all’inseguimento di quel licantropo e lasciare che fossimo _noi_ a tendere la trappola all’assassino di Mc, non tu. _Da solo_.”

“Non ero sicuro di quando avrebbe colpito. Potevate arrivare a lui per altre strade,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle, incurante delle parole e della rabbia di Greg, mentre si avvolgeva un fazzoletto intorno a una mano, che era stata ferita.

“Quell’uomo è un assassino. Ti sei messo in una situazione rischiosa senza alcun motivo.”

“Non ero in pericolo. Avevo tutto sotto controllo. Sapevo che saresti arrivato.”

“Uno di questi giorni non arriverò in tempo e tuo fratello mi farà la pelle, per averti permesso di aiutarmi nelle mie indagini, pur sapendo quanto tu sia incosciente,” sospirò Greg, irritato.

“Se tu lo liberassi dalla mia ingombrante presenza, il mio caro e grasso fratellone troverebbe il tempo, tra una importante riunione di governo e l’altra, di ringraziarti del favore che gli hai fatto, magari con una bella sveltina sulla sua preziosa scrivania di mogano,” ghignò Sherlock, in tono irriverente.

“Oh, Sherlock, quanto sei stupido! My tiene moltissimo a te… e non è grasso.”

“Se lo dici tu. Si vede che l’amore rende davvero ciechi.”

Parlando, i due uomini erano arrivati all’auto di Greg, che indicò le ferite riportate da Sherlock nello scontro con il licantropo: “Sali in auto. Ti porto al Bart’s, così ti curano quei tagli prima che si infettino.”

“Non sono nulla di che. Posso medicarli da solo, a casa.”

“Ogni tanto fai quello che ti viene chiesto senza ribattere! Sali in auto e taci!” Sbottò Greg, esasperato.

Sherlock non osò fiatare e salì in auto. Sapeva fino a che punto potesse spingersi con il cognato e provava troppo rispetto per lui, per litigare veramente con Greg.

 

 

John arrivò al Bart’s e si presentò all’accettazione: “Buonasera, in cosa posso essere utile?” Chiese l’infermiera alla reception. La donna era una Beta, mora, bassa e grassoccia. Si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse stanca, ma non mancò di sorridere.

“Mi chiamo John Watson e devo cominciare il mio servizio da interno fra alcuni giorni. Vengo dall’Università di Plymouth. Mi hanno detto di rivolgermi qui per sapere quale alloggio mi sia stato assegnato.”

Come interno, ma soprattutto come Omega, John aveva diritto a uno dei piccoli appartamenti che l’ospedale teneva a disposizione delle famiglie dei pazienti, che venivano da lontano, fino a quando non avesse trovato una sistemazione che fosse di suo gradimento.

“Un dottore! So che ha fatto un lungo viaggio, ma stasera qui c’è il delirio. Ci sono pazienti che arrivano con cose da poco e dovrebbero attendere ore, prima di essere assistiti. Sarebbe disponibile a prendere servizio e fare delle medicazioni?”

“Certo. Mi faccia vedere dove posso andare.”

“Grazie, dottor Watson. Non ha idea di quale piacere ci stia facendo,” sorrise l’infermiera.

“Non c’è di che,” John ricambiò il sorriso.

 

 

Avevano impiegato quasi un’ora, per arrivare al pronto soccorso del Bart’s. Se prima del temporale Londra era sembrata una città fantasma, dopo si era scatenato il caos. Durante il blackout era accaduto di tutto e le sirene delle ambulanze e della polizia avevano sostituito i rombi dei tuoni. La gente si era riversata in strada, intasando le vie della città. Alcuni semafori non avevano ripreso a funzionare, creando ancora più confusione. Sherlock aveva evitato qualsiasi commento, limitandosi a tragici e melodrammatici sospiri, come esternazione della propria noia ed esasperazione per quel viaggio prolungato.

Quando entrarono nel pronto soccorso, fortunatamente la situazione era tranquilla. Non c’era molta gente, in sala d’attesa. Greg si presentò all’accettazione, mostrando il proprio distintivo: “Sono il Detective Ispettore Gregory Lestrade di Scotland Yard. Il mio collega si è ferito durante un arresto. Abbiamo impiegato un’eternità ad arrivare qui. C’è qualcuno che potrebbe medicarlo subito?”

L’infermiera lanciò un’occhiata critica a Sherlock, valutandone le condizioni: “Non è nulla di grave…”

“Come le ho spiegato, è stato ferito durante un’operazione di polizia,” la interruppe Greg, in modo sbrigativo e con tono deciso. Sapeva che la pazienza di Sherlock era arrivata al limite e non voleva doverlo salvare dal linciaggio di medici e pazienti del Bart’s, se avesse cominciato a dedurli, per alleviare la sua noia.

L’infermiera stava per ribattere irritata, quando la porta di un ambulatorio si aprì e ne uscirono una donna che teneva in braccio un bambino, che aveva un cerotto sul mento e stringeva in mano un guanto blu gonfiato, sulle cui punte erano state disegnate delle faccine.

“Andiamo là,” indicò Sherlock, dirigendosi verso l’ambulatorio a passo spedito.

“Sherlock…” lo richiamò Greg, inseguendolo.

“Fermi! Non potete andare dove volete! Questo è un ospedale!” Li apostrofò l’infermeria, arrabbiata.

Sherlock spalancò la porta, che la donna con il bambino aveva lasciato socchiusa. Il medico all’interno si voltò, per vedere chi fosse entrato. Occhi di un azzurro chiaro come l’acqua trasparente si scontrarono con occhi di un azzurro intenso, come il colore dell’oceano più profondo.

_Due adolescenti fermi in riva al Tamigi, incuranti del freddo di fine dicembre in una notte limpida e stellata, mentre le loro labbra si sfioravano e le loro lingue giocavano nel loro primo e unico bacio._

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

 

Variazioni sul tema. È il modo in cui potremmo intitolare il modo in cui John e Sherlock si incontrano per la seconda volta. Il Bart’s è la sede “canonica” del loro primo incontro, quindi mi è sembrato più che giusto che si ritrovassero nel loro ospedale preferito. Questo, inoltre, mi ha permesso di accennare che cosa abbiano fatto John e Sherlock negli anni in cui sono stati separati.

 

Grazie a chi sia tornato sulla scena del mio delitto e abbia deciso di continuare a leggere la serie. 

Come sempre, i commenti sono benvenuti.

 L’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo.

 

Ciao!


	2. Together again

Londra respirava l’aria pulita del dopo temporale. I profumi dei fiori e delle piante erano più accentuati. Nel cielo nero brillavano alcune stelle, mentre la timida luna si era nascosta dietro le nuvole scure che ancora correvano pigre, spinte dalla leggera brezza della notte. Il traffico aveva ripreso a scorrere normale e le luci erano tornate a illuminare le case e le strade. Anche all’interno del Saint Batholomew Hospital la situazione si era tranquillizzata. Il pronto soccorso si era quasi vuotato e il personale poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Solo due cuori battevano impazziti.

Occhi azzurri simili all’acqua trasparente si erano ancorati a occhi azzurri del colore dell’oceano più profondo e lì erano annegati, incapaci di credere a quello che vedevano. Sherlock osservò l’uomo che aveva davanti a sé e prese l’appunto mentale di entrare nell’enorme stanza dedicata a John, nel proprio palazzo mentale, per aggiornare il suo viso. Quello che lui ricordava, era solo un ragazzo. Ora l’Omega era diventato un uomo. Un bellissimo uomo, la cui pelle abbronzata metteva in risalto il biondo dei capelli e l’azzurro degli occhi.

“Non potete entrare! Dovete aspettare il vostro turno per essere chiamati!” Tuonò l’infermiera dell’accettazione, arrivando di corsa dietro a Sherlock e Greg.

John non parlava, immobile accanto alla scrivania, timoroso che Sherlock fosse solo un’illusione e che potesse svanire al prossimo battito di ciglia.

“Dottor Watson, sta bene? Vuole che chiami la sicurezza?” Domandò l’infermiera, che stava assistendo John, preoccupata per la sua strana reazione.

Il giovane Omega si riscosse dallo stupore e si voltò verso l’infermiera, sorridendole rassicurante: “No… no, sto bene. Va tutto bene. Conosco questo signore. Sono solo sorpreso di vederlo. Lui è… è un mio amico.”

“Questo non lo autorizza a passare davanti agli altri pazienti,” ribatté l’altra infermiera, dal corridoio, in tono piccato.

L’infermiera nello studio inclinò la testa e osservò i due giovani uomini, con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra: “Jenny, ci sono ancora molti pazienti in attesa?”

“Questo non…”

“Rispondi alla mia domanda, per favore.”

“No, Holly. Ci sono solo un paio di persone. Però…”

“Gli altri ambulatori come sono messi?”

“Stanno finendo le visite,” sibilò Jenny, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Bene. Spiega, cortesemente, ai pazienti in attesa che questo ambulatorio non riceve altre visite. Il dottor Watson è appena arrivato, dopo un lungo viaggio in treno. È stato molto gentile a darci una mano in una situazione di emergenza ed è giusto che sia il primo a terminare di ricevere i pazienti.”

“Ma Holly…” riprovò Jenny, in tono lamentoso, senza troppa convinzione.

“Sii gentile, cara. Il dottore ha bisogno di riposo,” ribadì Holly, con fermezza.

“Umph, va bene,” si arrese Jenny, tornando alla sua scrivania.

Fu solo in quel momento che John si rese conto che Sherlock aveva una mano fasciata: “Che cosa ti sei fatto?” Domandò preoccupato, dirigendosi verso il vampiro.

Anche Sherlock si riscosse e guardò prima la mano, poi John: “Nulla di che. Ho solo avuto un piccolo diverbio con un licantropo.”

“Fammi vedere. Giudico io quanto sia stato piccolo il vostro diverbio,” ribatté John, afferrando la mano di Sherlock con delicatezza.

Al semplice contatto delle loro mani, i loro cuori saltarono un colpo. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, cristallizzato nell’attimo in cui gli anni trascorsi separati svanirono. La solitudine e il senso di perdita, che avevano provato fino a quel momento, furono cancellati. Erano di nuovo completi.

I cuori ripresero a battere all’unisono.

 

 

**Together again**

 

 

Per Greg e Holly non era accaduto nulla. Per John e Sherlock era stato ritrovarsi e riunirsi.

Con molta delicatezza, John svolse il fazzoletto dalla mano di Sherlock e valutò i tagli: “Sono profondi, ma non c’è bisogno di punti. Siediti e appoggia la mano a quel lettino, così posso disinfettare e fasciare la mano.”

“Riesce a fare da solo, dottor Watson, o vuole che resti a darle assistenza?” Domandò l’infermiera. Holly aveva capito che il giovane medico aveva ritrovato dei vecchi amici e pensava che volessero stare da soli per poter parlare liberamente.

“Posso fare anche da solo, non è nulla di grave.”

“Rimanete pure quanto volete. Non c’è bisogno dell’ambulatorio. Ci vediamo domani, dottore,” lo salutò la donna.

“Grazie, a domani,” le sorrise John, grato.

Sherlock si era seduto accanto al lettino. Mentre preparava le garze per procedere con la medicazione, John fece un sorriso a Greg: “Buonasera, DI Lestrade. Mi fa piacere rivederla.”

“Anche a me fa piacere rivedere te, John. Congratulazioni per la tua laurea. Sono pochi gli studenti, provenienti da altre università, accettati a fare l’internato al Bart’s. Vuole dire che sei molto bravo. Ero sicuro che avresti realizzato i tuoi sogni,” Greg ricambiò il sorriso e il saluto.

John iniziò a pulire i tagli fatti dagli artigli del licantropo alla mano del giovane vampiro. Al contatto con la garza, Sherlock trasalì ed emise un lamento soffocato.

“Ti ho fatto male?” Domandò John, perplesso.

“No no. Tutto bene,” rispose Sherlock, con un sorriso tirato.

Greg non riuscì a sopprimere una risatina divertita: “Non ti preoccupare, John, non gli hai fatto nulla. Il qui presente Sherlock Holmes, prima è capace di inseguire, _da solo_ , e affrontare a mani nude un licantropo assassino e armato di coltello, poi, al minimo accenno di dolore, si lamenta come se tu lo stessi squartando vivo e senza anestesia.”

John sorrise, vedendo la pelle diafana di Sherlock assumere un colorito rosso vermiglio.

“Non mi comporto come un bambino, _io_!” Ribatté il vampiro, in tono offeso e tagliente.

“Infatti, i bambini sanno comportarsi da adulti molto più di te,” insisté Greg.

“Questo potrebbe bruciare un po’,” si intromise John, prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere.

Mentre il dottore passava la garza imbevuta di disinfettante sui tagli, il vampiro assunse una posa rigida e un’espressione stoica, riuscendo a non emettere nemmeno un lamento.

“Non sono gravi. Come ho detto prima, sono graffi un po’ profondi, ma guariranno perfettamente e non lasceranno cicatrici. Per oggi e domani potrebbero fare male. Ti prescrivo una crema cicatrizzante e lenitiva da dare per tre volte al giorno, che favorirà la guarigione e allevierà il dolore. Se dovessero farti molto male, puoi tornare in pronto soccorso e farli vedere,” spiegò John, terminando la medicazione e bendando la mano.

Quando il dottore lasciò la sua mano, Sherlock la sentì quasi gelida. Temeva che quello fosse un congedo definitivo e lui non era disposto a perdere John così presto: “Hai finito il turno.”

John inclinò la testa di lato: “A dire il vero non ero di turno. Mi hanno reclutato per l’emergenza.”

“Ovvio. Sei appena arrivato da un posto di mare. Non hai mangiato. Avrai fame. Io ho fame. Potremmo trovare un bar aperto e mangiare qualcosa insieme,” esalò Sherlock in un unico respiro.

“Giusto. Anche io ho fame. Sarebbe un modo per ringraziarti per avere medicato Sherlock, malgrado avessi terminato il servizio,” Greg si unì alla proposta del cognato, che emise un basso brontolio infastidito.

Sherlock non aveva previsto l’intromissione di Greg. Anzi, aveva sperato che li lasciasse soli, ma ora era tardi e non sapeva cosa dire per giustificare il fatto che non lo volesse allo spuntino con John.

Il giovane Omega si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi e sospirò: “In effetti, sono affamato. Mettere qualcosa nello stomaco, prima di andare a letto, mi sembra un’ottima idea. Farlo in vostra compagnia, sarà veramente un piacere. È tanto che manco da Londra. Avremo molte cose da raccontarci.”

Sherlock scattò in piedi, sorridendo soddisfatto: “Perfetto! Andiamo!”

I tre uomini uscirono dall’ambulatorio e si diressero verso il bar che si trovava di fronte all’ospedale.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade Holmes era un uomo di trentaquattro anni. Per essere un Omega era più alto della media, aveva un fisico asciutto e atletico, malgrado le due gravidanze, gli occhi nocciola e i capelli brizzolati, tendenti sempre più al bianco. Scherzando, diceva che convivere con quattro Holmes lo avesse fatto invecchiare precocemente. Nella sua famiglia, Greg aveva sempre incluso anche il giovane fratello del marito, verso il quale nutriva un profondo affetto, che rasentava quasi il paterno. L’Omega si era trovato molto spesso nella scomoda posizione di fungere da intermediario e da paciere fra i due fratelli, che si intestardivano sulle proprie posizioni più per non darla vinta all’altro, che per reale convinzione nelle proprie azioni. Quando era particolarmente esasperato, Greg sbottava: “Io sto allevando quattro bambini! E per fortuna almeno due di loro stanno maturando, mentre crescono!” Il marito e il cognato fingevano di essere contriti e dispiaciuti, ma Greg sapeva benissimo che nessuno dei due era veramente pentito per la lite. Sembrava che i due fratelli non conoscessero un altro modo per relazionarsi. Con gli anni, Greg aveva imparato a intervenire solo se considerava il motivo del contendere davvero importante. Cioè quasi mai.

Seduto al tavolino del caffè, Greg osservava il cognato. Sherlock era sempre stato molto sicuro di sé. Molti lo consideravano arrogante e strafottente. Persino gli agenti di Scotland Yard con cui collaborava, lo sopportavano solo perché il suo aiuto era risultato veramente indispensabile per risolvere certi casi complicati. Nessuno discuteva sull’intelligenza e la competenza del giovane vampiro. Erano i suoi modi che lo rendevano inviso e mal tollerato. Greg sapeva che Sherlock poteva essere molto protettivo e dolce, con le persone che riteneva importanti per lui e che riuscivano a ignorare i suoi modi bruschi. Purtroppo, le persone dotate di questa pazienza infinita erano molto poche, ma sembrava che il giovane Omega biondo rientrasse in questa categoria.

Osservando i due giovani, seduti al tavolo uno di fronte all’altro, non sembrava che fossero trascorsi otto anni, dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti. Sherlock parlava a ruota libera e John lo ascoltava, interessato a quello che il vampiro raccontava, su come avesse compreso dove avrebbe colpito il licantropo ladro e assassino e di come lo avesse trattenuto, fino all’arrivo degli agenti di Scotland Yard.

“Eccezionale!” Esclamò John, al termine del racconto.

Sherlock arrossì leggermente: “Non ho fatto nulla di che. Persino gli agenti incompetenti di Scotland Yard avrebbero capito la logica dietro i colpi del licantropo, prima o poi. Ho voluto prenderlo perché ha ucciso un poliziotto che ammiravo. Mc era meno stupido di tanti altri e non meritava di morire in quel modo.”

“Mi dispiace per il tuo amico.”

Sherlock annuì. Per qualche secondo, i tre uomini mangiarono in silenzio. Persino il vampiro aveva messo qualcosa in bocca e lo stava masticando, con grande sorpresa del cognato. Spesso Greg rimproverava Sherlock perché mangiava troppo poco. Vederlo sbocconcellare qualcosa, senza doverlo sollecitare, era una vera novità.

“Tu arrivi da una località di mare del Devonshire,” esordì Sherlock, con sicurezza.

Greg si tese. Sapeva che presto Sherlock sarebbe esploso e lui preferiva che avvenisse subito, in quella caffetteria, piuttosto che a casa alla presenza di Mycroft, dove l’argomento sarebbe stato fonte di una grossa discussione fra i due fratelli.

“Beh, sì. Non è un gran segreto,” ribatté John.

Sherlock corrugò la fronte, perplesso per la risposta di John: “Io lo ho dedotto, non lo sapevo.”

“Tu… non lo sapevi?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

“Certo che non lo sapevo! Tu mi hai scritto che dovevi lasciare Londra, ma non dove saresti andato. Greg ha sempre detto che non era stato informato su dove ti avessero nascosto. Comunque, si capisce facilmente che tu sia appena arrivato dal Devonshire. Per cominciare, hai la pelle molto abbronzata ed è difficile che si arrivi a quel livello di abbronzatura naturale in una città come Londra o la si mantenga a lungo. Inoltre, l’infermiera ha detto che eri appena arrivato, dopo un lungo viaggio in treno. Dalla radio abbiamo saputo che la prima stazione ferroviaria a riprendere servizio è stata Paddington, dove, dalle 19 in poi, arrivano solo treni provenienti dal Worcestershire e dal Devonshire. Dato che la prima contea non ha località marittime, sei appena arrivato da una città costiera del Devonshire.”

“Fantastico,” sussurrò John, con un sincero tono di ammirazione nella voce.

“Grazie. Però, tu pensavi che io lo sapessi… prima, quando hai salutato Greg… hai detto DI Lestrade… sono otto anni che non lo vedi… era solo sergente… come fai a…” Sherlock spostò lo sguardo da John a Greg. L’espressione del suo viso si indurì, mentre i suoi occhi dardeggiarono furiosi.

Greg sospirò, rassegnato all’inevitabile: “Ascolta, Sherlock…”

“ **Tu mi hai mentito! Tu** **lo sapevi**! – lo interruppe il cognato, furente – **Tu** hai sempre saputo dove fosse John e non me lo hai mai detto!”

“Sherlock…” ritentò Greg, ma il giovane vampiro era un fiume in piena: “Lo hai mandato da quel tuo amico di Plymouth, ti sei tenuto in contatto con lui, ma hai fatto credere a John che non mi importasse nulla di lui, che mi fossi dimenticato di lui! Come hai potuto Greg? Io mi fidavo di te!”

“Io non ho fatto credere nulla a John! Non lo ho mai cercato. Ho anche limitato i miei contatti con Chris, in modo che nessuno potesse capire che stava ospitando John.”

“E io non ho mai pensato che non ti importasse di me,” si intromise John, prendendo una mano di Sherlock fra le proprie.

Greg fu il solo testimone di un evento unico. Sherlock era sempre stato una irrefrenabile forza della natura. Era impossibile fermarlo, quando decideva di fare qualcosa. Era testardo all’inverosimile e non c’era modo di fargli cambiare idea. Eppure, a John bastò quel semplice tocco per bloccare la furia di Sherlock. E il suo respiro. Il giovane Holmes si immobilizzò e fissò lo sguardo negli occhi colore dell’oceano di John, ascoltando quello che il medico diceva senza fiatare.

“Non ho mai pensato che non ti importasse di me. – ripeté John, in tono dolce – Credevo che tu non mi contattassi per proteggermi. Quando ho saputo che Magnussen era stato assassinato in prigione, per giorni ho temuto che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a rapirmi, per portarmi dall’uomo che mi aveva comprato all’asta. I giorni passavano, ma non succedeva nulla. Alla fine, ho capito che tu e la tua famiglia eravate riusciti a proteggermi e che nessuno sarebbe arrivato a farmi del male. Vi sono molto grato, per questo.”

“Davvero? Non sei arrabbiato con me, per non averti contattato?” Sherlock finalmente respirò.

John sorrise, riconoscente. Un sorriso caldo e sincero, cha scaldò il cuore di Sherlock, rassicurandolo sulla sincerità delle parole dell’Omega: “Non ho mai dubitato di te. Io so quanto tu tenga a me. Anche ora. Anche dopo questi otto anni, durante i quali non ci siamo mai sentiti. Almeno fisicamente.”

I due giovani si fissavano negli occhi. Entrambi sapevano a che cosa si riferisse John. Lo percepivano attraverso il Legame. L’ansia e la rabbia di uno venivano placati dalla gratitudine e dalla fiducia dell’altro.

“Non hai un alloggio,” Sherlock ruppe il silenzio.

“L’ospedale mi lascia usare uno dei suoi piccoli appartamenti, fino a quando non troverò qualcosa che mi possa andare bene,” annuì John.

“221B di Baker Street,” sorrise il vampiro.

“Perché mi stai dando il tuo indirizzo di casa?” Domandò il biondo Omega, perplesso.

Sherlock inclinò la testa, sorpreso: “Come fai a sapere dove abito?”

John arrossì violentemente e si mosse sulla sedia a disagio: “Ti ho cercato in rete e ho trovato il tuo sito.”

“Ah! La scienza della deduzione! Ti è piaciuto?”

Il giovane medico vedeva l’entusiasmo negli occhi del vampiro e abbassò i propri sul tavolino. Nel piatto aveva un ultimo pezzo del toast che aveva preso e se lo mise in bocca, masticando il più lentamente possibile. Sherlock lo fissò interdetto: “Che cosa non ti è piaciuto?”

“Oh, nulla. È veramente interessante. La spiegazione sulle deduzioni… e la pubblicazione dei risultati delle tue ricerche… e le relazioni sulle tue indagini… sì… interessanti,” bofonchiò John, imbarazzato.

Greg riuscì a trattenere una risata, mentre Sherlock incrociava le braccia sul petto, irrigidendo la schiena e soffiando un irritato: “Stai mentendo. Persino Greg lo ha capito!”

“Insomma… senza offesa, Sherlock. Quando racconti le tue indagini sei un po’ troppo… pragmatico.”

“Pragmatico?”

“Sì. Si tratta di una elencazione di fatti, non del racconto di cosa sia avvenuto,” spiegò John.

“Perché si tratta di indagini reali, non di uno di quegli insulsi romanzetti gialli, in cui si capisce chi sia l’assassino nella seconda pagina!”

“E le tue ricerche… a chi può interessare quale differenza vi sia fra 200 tipi di tabacco?”

“Identificare un tipo specifico di tabacco mi ha permesso di scagionare un innocente e incriminare il colpevole in un’indagine per omicidio. Ti sembra una cosa da poco?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono piccato.

John sorrise mestamente, inclinando la testa di lato: “Il tuo sito potrebbe servirti per procurarti clienti. Se non lo rendi un po’ più dinamico e coinvolgente, la gente comune potrebbe pensare che tu sia uno scienziato pazzo, non un brillante investigatore, cui rivolgersi per risolvere i propri problemi.”

Sherlock fissò John per qualche secondo. Le labbra erano una linea sottile e gli occhi scansionavano ogni piega del volto dell’Omega: “I tipi di tabacco sono 243. Sei in cerca di un alloggio, giusto?”

“Sì, certo,” confermò John, un po’ disorientato dal repentino cambio di argomento.

“Io suono il violino per ore intere e anche in orari assurdi, stando a sentire quello che dice la signora Hudson. Mi aiuta a pensare e a rimanere concentrato sul caso su cui sto lavorando. Inoltre, durante le indagini, non parlo per giorni, perché conversare con persone non intelligenti compromette il lavoro del mio cervello,” disse Sherlock, senza prendere fiato.

John lo fissava allibito, indeciso se essere più sconvolto per la velocità nel parlare, dimostrata dal vampiro, o da quello che aveva detto: “Mi stai proponendo qualcosa?”

“Tu cerchi un alloggio. Io cerco un coinquilino…”

“Da quando cerchi un coinquilino?” Si intromise Greg, fra il serio e il faceto.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando in modo melodrammatico: “Non chiederei mai a te o a quel grassone di mio fratello di aiutarmi a trovare un coinquilino. Chissà chi mi proporreste! Qualche vostro amico noioso e permaloso, che fuggirebbe strillando come un’aquila dopo neanche una settimana!”

“Chiunque sia normale, con te resisterebbe al massimo un paio di giorni,” bofonchiò il poliziotto, come se non volesse farsi sentire, ma rendendo perfettamente udibile a John il proprio commento.

John ridacchiò, mentre Sherlock fulminava il cognato. Greg, per nulla intimorito, scrollò le spalle e sorrise all’altro Omega: “Se davvero tu fossi abbastanza paziente da sopportare Sherlock come coinquilino, la soluzione sarebbe veramente ottima. Baker Street è abbastanza vicina al Bart’s e ben collegata anche con i mezzi pubblici. Inoltre, la signora Hudson è un vero tesoro.”

“Io non ho molti soldi a disposizione, per un affitto. Come interno non vengo pagato tanto,” ribatté John, titubante, ma interessato all’offerta.

“Oh, se è per questo, non ti preoccupare. La signora Hudson mi fa un prezzo di favore perché la ho aiutata con il marito. Sono sicuro che troveremo un accordo che ti permetterà di venire a vivere con me,” Sherlock si alzò in piedi pieno di entusiasmo, facendo volteggiare il fondo del suo lungo cappotto.

“Dove stai andando?” Domandò John.

“Dove _stiamo_ andando. – lo corresse Sherlock, allungando una mano verso il giovane dottore – Al 221B di Baker Street. La nostra nuova casa.”

John osservò la mano tesa verso di lui. Stava accadendo tutto così in fretta che gli girava la testa. Solo poche ore prima si stava chiedendo come sarebbe stato incontrare di nuovo Sherlock Holmes. Ora sta pianificando di andare a vivere da lui. _Con lui. Per il resto della vita._ John non sapeva da dove fosse arrivato quel pensiero. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock. L’azzurro chiaro era limpido come l’acqua di una fonte. Senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo, John prese la mano di Sherlock con una delle proprie e la strinse: “La nostra nuova casa,” ripeté.

John si alzò e seguì Sherlock, senza porre altre domande.

Greg era stato lasciato indietro, ignorato. L’Omega dai capelli brizzolati sorrise. Ciò che era stato diviso, era stato finalmente riunito. Proprio come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che questa riunione vi sia piaciuta. 
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo, per i kudos e per le subscriptions.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare anche solo qualche riga è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Il 221B di Baker Street entrerà in scena sabato prossimo, sempre su questi schermi.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Londra dormiva tranquilla. Il nubifragio era passato. Il blackout era stato risolto e le luci erano tornate a illuminare la notte, riflettendosi sull’asfalto bagnato. Il taxi aveva lasciato il Bart’s e viaggiava verso Baker Street, attraversando le strade sonnolente. Il conducente lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi passeggeri. Uno era sicuramente un vampiro. Lo si riconosceva dal corpo alto e slanciato, dalla carnagione pallida e dagli occhi di un azzurro trasparente. Se avessero dovuto scegliere qualcuno che incarnasse ogni caratteristica dei vampiri, il giovane alle sue spalle sarebbe stato un modello perfetto. Accanto al vampiro, c’era un altro uomo. Più basso, ben proporzionato, biondo e con occhi di un azzurro intenso. Un Omega. Senza ombra di dubbio. Erano seduti vicino ai finestrini ai due lati opposti dell’auto, quasi volessero mantenere fra di loro quanto più spazio fosse possibile. Avevano entrambi lo sguardo fisso sulle strade e sulle case che scorrevano ai lati della strada.

“ _Amanti._ – sospirò fra sé e sé il taxista – _Come se potessero ingannarmi con questa messinscena. Come se non ne avessi visti altri. Scommetto che l’Omega è sposato o è stato promesso a qualcuno dalla sua famiglia. Qualcuno che lui non ama, mentre è innamorato perso dell’affascinante vampiro. Ricambiato. Alla faccia di tutte le belle leggi scritte per salvaguardare la libertà di scelta degli Omega, nella realtà sono le famiglie che dispongono e decidono, infischiandosene dei sentimenti dei giovani coinvolti. Si fa tutto solo per il potere e per il denaro. Per questi due ragazzi, che si amano veramente, finirà in tragedia._ ”

L’autista tornò a concentrarsi sulla guida. Erano quasi arrivati. Gli dispiaceva per i suoi passeggeri. Erano così giovani e formavano una bella coppia. Forse avrebbe potuto dire loro qualcosa che li aiutasse, ma non sapeva che cosa. Quando erano implicati gli Omega, le tragedie erano inevitabili. Lui lo sapeva bene. Lui era un Omega. Lui aveva rinunciato al suo amore, perché era stato troppo codardo e debole per lottare contro la sua famiglia per lei. E lei si era uccisa, nello stesso giorno in cui lui sposava la donna che aveva pagato la sua famiglia per averlo. Non si era mai perdonato per la morte del suo vero amore e aveva espiato la propria colpa, sottomettendosi a una donna che odiava. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore. I due giovani si stavano sorridendo, in un modo inequivocabile, promettendosi amore eterno. Forse c’era ancora speranza, per loro. Forse non si sarebbero persi. Forse non ci sarebbe stata alcuna tragedia. Forse il lieto fine esisteva.

 

 

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

**(L’amore è nell’aria stasera)**

 

 

Sherlock e John scesero dal taxi davanti al 221B di Baker Street. Il giovane medico si fermò sul marciapiede per osservare la casa in cui sarebbe andato a vivere. Non aveva molta importanza come si presentasse l’edificio. Avrebbe potuto anche essere un rudere fatiscente e lui ci sarebbe andato ad abitare ugualmente, perché Sherlock era lì e John non lo avrebbe mai più perso. L’Omega aveva deciso che si sarebbe trasferito a casa dell’Alfa un istante dopo che Sherlock gli aveva fatto la proposta. John era comunque curioso di scoprire dove vivesse il suo stravagante _… amico… amore… futuro e probabile compagno di tutta la vita…_ non sapeva come definirlo. Tutto era vago e indefinibile. Eppure, dentro di sé sentiva che il Legame si era fatto più forte, come rinvigorito dalla loro vicinanza fisica.

L’edificio che John aveva davanti, era una casa a tre piani, il cui pianoterra era rivestito di grandi piastroni bianchi, mentre gli altri piani erano stati tinteggiati con una specie di verde scuro. Su una porta nera, cui si accedeva salendo due gradini, campeggiava la scritta dorata 221B, posta sopra a un pesante battacchio.

“Dentro è meglio,” lo informò Sherlock, che aveva aperto la porta.

“Mi sembra una casa molto carina anche fuori,” sorrise John, entrando.

Si trovò in un piccolo atrio. Di fronte alla porta c’era una scala, che portava ai piani superiori. A destra c’era la porta a vetri del 221A, da cui filtrava una tenue luce.

Sherlock stava per infilarsi lungo la scala, quando la porta a vetri si aprì. Una licantropa dall’età indefinibile sorrise ai due giovani uomini: “Buonasera, Sherlock. Sono contenta che tu sia tornato a casa.”

“Signora Hudson, come mai è ancora alzata? È molto tardi. Pensavo che stesse già dormendo,” la salutò il vampiro, con un tono dolce.

“Noi vecchi dormiamo poco. Quando la luce è andata via, la signora Turner è venuta a farmi compagnia ed è andata via da poco. Nemmeno i suoi inquilini erano in casa. Eravamo due vecchiette sole e senza alcuna protezione. Dio solo sa quali pessimi elementi approfittino del buio per i loro sporchi affari. Se noi povere e indifese donne anziane non ci aiutiamo a vicenda, chi lo farà mai?”

“Signora Hudson, solo uno stupido sprovveduto scambierebbe lei e la signora Turner per vecchiette indifese. Chiunque commettesse questo errore, se ne pentirebbe amaramente,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Sempre sfrontato!” Rise la licantropa, per nulla offesa dalle parole del vampiro.

Lo sguardo della donna cadde su John, che si sentì analizzato con curiosità e simpatia.

“Questo è il dottor John Watson. È venuto a vedere la stanza del piano di sopra. Si trasferirà qui,” la informò Sherlock.

“Se a lei va bene, signora Hudson,” interloquì John.

“Dottore?”

“Fra un paio di giorni inizio l’internato al Bart’s e non ho grosse disponibilità finanziarie,” aggiunse il giovane Omega, arrossendo leggermente per l’imbarazzo.

“Oh, caro, non ti devi preoccupare. Quando si è vecchi come me, non si hanno molte esigenze. Se la stanza è di tuo gradimento, troveremo certamente un accordo finanziario che soddisfi entrambi.”

“Grazie, signora Hudson. Lei è molto gentile.”

“Ora vi lascio e vado a letto,” li salutò l’anziana donna.

I due giovani uomini avevano appena iniziato a salire le scale, quando la voce della signora Hudson li richiamò: “Ah, Sherlock. Ho acceso il fuoco nel caminetto e ho lasciato in cucina una teiera in caldo con un piatto di biscottini.”

“Grazie, signora Hudson,” rispose il vampiro, senza fermarsi.

“Di nulla, caro. Ricordati, però, che io sono la tua padrona di casa, non la tua cameriera!”

“Ovviamente.”

Mentre Sherlock spalancava la porta del 221B, la signora Hudson chiuse l’uscio del 221A.

 

 

Sherlock tenne la porta aperta, mentre John entrava nell’appartamento. Il giovane Omega si trovò in un salotto, appena illuminato dalla tenue luce del fuoco che saltellava allegramente nel caminetto. Sulla destra c’era un divano, davanti al quale un tavolino basso era ingombro di libri e giornali. Poco oltre, su un tavolo campeggiava un portatile, circondato da fogli, giornali e blocchi per gli appunti. Sulla parete, sopra al divano, era appesa una piantina di Londra piena di puntine colorate e fili, che si intrecciavano unendo i punti in uno strano e intricato disegno variopinto. Di fronte alla porta, la luce dei lampioni filtrava attraverso le fessure di tende dal tessuto pesante, che chiudevano due finestre. Accanto a una delle finestre, c’erano un leggio e un tavolino, su cui si intravedeva quella che sembrava una custodia di violino. A sinistra, proprio in prossimità del focolare, c’erano due poltrone, separate da un altro tavolino basso. La parete di fianco al caminetto era occupata da una libreria colma di volumi. Una porta alla sua sinistra conduceva alla cucina, di cui John non riusciva a scorgere nulla. Tutto sommato, la stanza principale sembrava grande, ma anche molto ingombra di cose di vario e non sempre identificabile genere: “Ti sei appena trasferito?”

“No. Vivo qui da circa quattro anni. Perché?” Rispose Sherlock, sorpreso.

“Oh. No, nulla. Hai tante cose.”

L’oscurità del salotto nascose il lieve imbarazzo che balenò sul viso del vampiro, quando si rese conto che la casa doveva apparire molto disordinata. Lui non aveva mai prestato attenzione a questo genere di cose. Vivere da solo, lo aveva portato a invadere ogni spazio disponibile. Lui sapeva esattamente dove si trovasse ogni carta, libro, giornale, ritaglio od oggetto di cui avesse bisogno. Se John avesse accettato la proposta di convivere con lui, avrebbe dovuto limitare la propria naturale propensione a impadronirsi di ogni centimetro utilizzabile. Sarebbe stato difficile, perché non aveva mai prestato attenzione a una cosa tanto veniale, ma per John era disposto a qualsiasi sacrificio, purché rimanesse con lui.

Il giovane Omega si era addentrato nel salotto, per avere una migliore visuale dell’insieme. Si voltò, per guardare il vampiro in viso, mentre lo rassicurava che l’appartamento gli piaceva. Sentiva l’ansia dell’ _amico_ e poteva finalmente rassicurarlo a voce, non a tentoni, attraverso un Legame che nessuno dei due era certo che funzionasse. Quando si girò, John scoprì che Sherlock si era portato esattamente alle sue spalle e si trovava a pochi millimetri da lui. Ne sentiva l’odore. Un insieme di abiti bagnati e disinfettante, ma anche muschio e limone. Leggeva la paura di deluderlo negli occhi chiari.

Sherlock e John si fissarono. Ignari del silenzio calato sulla città che dormiva. Del crepitio del fuoco nel caminetto. Della pioggia, che aveva ripreso a cadere e bussava discreta sui vetri delle finestre. Le allegre fiamme danzanti nel camino si riflettevano nei loro occhi facendoli brillare di attesa.

Desiderio.

Passione.

I loro visi si avvicinarono. Le labbra si sfiorarono, mentre i loro sguardi non si staccavano dagli occhi dell’altro. Entrambi volevano essere sicuri che l’altro avesse il tempo e il modo di fermarsi. Che l’altro non avesse ripensamenti. Che non fosse costretto a corrispondere qualcosa che non voleva.

Né John né Sherlock si tirarono indietro.

Quel bacio era stato atteso per otto anni e nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di recedere. Le labbra si fecero più pressanti, il bacio più sicuro e deciso. Le lingue si unirono allegramente all’incontro, mentre le mani cercavano la strada più rapida per accarezzare la pelle dell’altro.

Il bacio si protrasse per lungo tempo, dolce, tenero e delicato. John e Sherlock non avevano alcuna fretta di andare oltre. Si erano ritrovati e avevano il resto della loro vita da trascorrere insieme. Potevano godersi l’attimo e lo fecero, assaporando il piacere di stringere, accarezzare e baciare l’altro.

Finalmente.

 

 

Quando si separarono, il respiro era leggermente affannato. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e un leggero sorriso soddisfatto si dipinse sulle labbra di entrambi. John e Sherlock ridacchiarono, sentendosi come due adolescenti al loro primo bacio. L’istante passò. Non erano più ragazzini. Non dovevano più fermarsi, per timore delle conseguenze. Avevano atteso anni. Non avevano bisogno di parlare. Di chiedersi se fossero sicuri di quello che stavano per fare.

Il Legame parlava per loro.

Il Legame esprimeva a uno i sentimenti dell’altro.

Il Legame mostrava a uno i desideri dell’altro.

Il Legame faceva sentire a uno il rapido battito del cuore dell’altro.

Le mani di Sherlock salirono a slacciare e sfilare il giaccone di John, che cadde ai piedi dell’Omega, presto seguito sul pavimento dal cappotto del vampiro. Lentamente, ogni capo d’abbigliamento dei due uomini finì da qualche parte sul pavimento del salotto.

Gli occhi incollati gli uni in quelli dell’altro. Ciò che ognuno dei due aveva solo a lungo sognato, stava finalmente per trasformarsi in realtà.

Non c’era alcuna frenesia, nei movimenti dei due uomini. Le mani indugiavano sul corpo dell’altro, accarezzandolo e imparando a conoscerlo. La pioggia, che batteva sui vetri, coprì i gemiti di piacere degli amanti, distesi davanti al focolare. Sherlock entrò dentro John con piccole spinte delicate, mentre la bocca copriva di baci il collo esposto dell’Omega. John teneva Sherlock stretto a sé, avvolgendo i fianchi del vampiro con le proprie gambe e le spalle con le braccia, mentre le mani si infilarono dentro i capelli trattenendo la testa di ricci neri sul proprio collo abbronzato. Ormai vicino all’orgasmo, Sherlock affondò i denti aguzzi nel collo di John e bevve il suo sangue. L’Omega aveva l’Alfa completamente dentro di sé. Si sentì amato, desiderato, reclamato, posseduto, completo e venne, seguito poco dopo dal vampiro. I loro corpi vibrarono e sussultarono, travolti dal piacere.

Dolcemente esausti.

Sherlock era sdraiato sopra a John. Con un orecchio sul cuore dell’Omega, ascoltò i battiti rallentare e il respiro riprendere il suo normale ritmo.

Si era alzato il vento, che ululava fuori dalle finestre, bagnate dalla pioggia. Tutto era calmo e tranquillo, nel salotto. Si sentiva solo il crepitare del fuoco, che creava luci e ombre sui corpi sudati degli amanti.

“Ti amo, John. Mi vuoi sposare?” Sussurrò Sherlock.

 

 

John era caduto in uno stato di piacevole torpore e, nel dormiveglia, sentì il sussurro di Sherlock, ma non capì le parole pronunciate dall’Alfa. L’Omega uscì dallo stato di sonnolenza per chiedere al vampiro che cosa avesse detto, quando Sherlock ripeté la frase: “Ti amo, John. Mi vuoi sposare?”

Il cuore di John saltò un colpo e Sherlock si irrigidì fra le sue braccia. Entrambi trattennero il respiro, in attesa della reazione dell’altro. Sherlock ascoltò il cuore di John accelerare i battiti e non si mosse, timoroso di quello che avrebbe potuto leggere sul volto dell’Omega: “Non pensavo che fossi sveglio,” mormorò, rompendo finalmente il silenzio.

“Perché hai confessato di amarmi e mi hai chiesto di sposarti?”

“Stavo facendo le prove.”

John emise uno sbuffo divertito: “Le prove?”

Sherlock rotolò di fianco, sdraiandosi sulla schiena vicino a John. Osservò il soffitto e il gioco di luci e ombre creato dalle fiamme del focolare. Le mani erano giunte sotto il mento, come se stesse pregando. John non fece pressioni. Ricordava bene quante difficoltà avesse avuto lo Sherlock adolescente con i sentimenti. Non sembrava che lo Sherlock adulto sapesse gestirli meglio. L’Omega percepiva confusione e timore anche attraverso il Legame e voleva che l’Alfa si prendesse il tempo necessario a spiegare le proprie parole.

“Tu mi ami?” Chiese, infine, il vampiro.

“Sì,” rispose John, senza esitazione.

Sherlock si rilassò e John percepì chiaramente il suo sollievo.

“Io ti amo e voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita con te. – riprese il vampiro – Credevo che tu dormissi e stavo cercando le parole giuste per chiederti di sposarmi.”

John sospirò e si sedette sui talloni, fissando Sherlock con aria seria: “Voglio che mi ascolti attentamente e che mi lasci finire di parlare.”

“Lo faccio sempre.”

“Non me ne sono reso conto prima, perché stasera è stata una serata strana. Prima l’arrivo al Bart’s, l’improvviso servizio in pronto soccorso, il tuo arrivo… ho sottostimato certi segnali… insomma… sono in Calore.” Sherlock fissò John, aggrottando la fronte, aspettando che l’altro continuasse. L’Omega sospirò: “Mi dispiace, non me ne sono proprio accorto o non sarei mai venuto qui con te.”

“Perché ti stai scusando?” Sherlock era molto confuso.

“Perché la tua proposta è sicuramente conseguenza dei miei feromoni, ricevuti dal tuo cervello, e che ti spingono a volerti unire a me per sempre.”

Anche il vampiro si sedette sui talloni, per guardare l’Omega dritto in volto: “Vuoi dire che la mia mente è offuscata dai segnali che ricevo dal tuo corpo?”

“Sì.”

“Non ho mai sentito nulla di più stupido!” Sbottò Sherlock, in tono irritato.

“Sherlock…”                                                                                                                               

“Se tu andassi in strada e un Alfa o un Beta ti stuprassero, avrebbero delle attenuanti, visto che tu sei in Calore?”

“Assolutamente no! Le leggi in merito allo stupro sono chiare e abbiamo lottato per secoli, per farle approvare,” rispose John, con veemenza.

“Esatto. Quindi, perché se uno ti stupra, per la legge è colpevole e non può addurre come attenuante il fatto di essere stato influenzato dagli ormoni del Calore, mentre se io ti chiedo di sposarti, sicuramente ho la testa annebbiata dai tuoi feromoni?”

John aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la chiuse di scatto. Inclinò la testa e sorrise: “Un punto a tuo favore.”

“I punti a mio favore sono due. Tu hai detto di amarmi,” puntualizzò Sherlock.

John annuì: “Concesso.”

“E dato che anche io ti amo, sono tre punti a mio favore e zero a sfavore,” aggiunse Sherlock, con un ghigno sbarazzino.

“Non ci vediamo da otto anni, Sherlock. Quando siamo stati separati eravamo solo ragazzini. Se domani annunciamo il nostro matrimonio al mondo intero, ci prenderanno tutti per pazzi!”

“Sei così interessato a quello che potrebbero pensare degli estranei, da volere sorvolare sui nostri sentimenti?”

John sentiva che Sherlock era ferito ed esasperato dalla sua opposizione. Frustrato, per non riuscire a spiegare a parole quali fossero le sue remore, il giovane dottore distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurro trasparente del vampiro e si fissò le mani, strette a pugno sulle ginocchia. C’era un enorme elefante, nella stanza, di cui non avevano mai parlato.

Il Legame.

Nessuno dei due aveva accennato all’argomento, che era, invece, molto rilevante. Il Legame si formava solo fra un Omega e la sua anima gemella. Questo era il termine, romantico e delicato, con cui veniva comunemente spiegato il rapporto esclusivo e totale che si instaurava fra un Omega e un altro essere umano. Il Legame era qualcosa di magico ed etereo, eppure talmente forte da non poter essere spezzato, in alcun modo. John si rilassò e sorrise. Il Legame era la loro soluzione. Alzò gli occhi e tornò a perdersi in quelli di Sherlock, che lo osservava, teso e preoccupato: “Hai ragione. Non mi deve interessare ciò che pensano gli altri, ma solo quello che proviamo noi.”

Sherlock sorrise, annuendo lentamente. Sapeva che John non aveva finito. L’Omega alzò un braccio e portò una mano nel mezzo del petto dell’Alfa: “In questo punto, io ti sento. Dalla notte in cui ci siamo baciati in riva al Tamigi, otto anni fa, sotto il cielo stellato di dicembre. Da allora, io percepisco le tue emozioni, i tuoi sentimenti. Gioisco, quando tu sei felice, e soffro, quanto tu stai male,” sussurrò John, mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti. Sotto la mano dell’Omega, pure il cuore dell’Alfa cominciò a battere più veloce. Anche Sherlock alzò un braccio e appoggiò la mano in mezzo al petto di John: “Anche io ti sento da quella notte. Sono stato con te, mentre quei bastardi ti vendevano. Sono stato con te, quando sei stato portato via. Sono stato con te, ogni volta che ti ho sentito triste, felice, disperato, allegro. Ho costruito una stanza solo per te, nel mio palazzo mentale. Tu sei parte di me e non lo dico perché i tuoi feromoni mi stiano influenzando. È quello che sento, che provo, dalla notte in cui ci siamo baciati per la prima volta. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che il Legame si sarebbe formato con un solo bacio, avrei risposto che erano solo storie romantiche e inverosimili, degne dei romanzetti rosa che fanno sognare e sospirare le ragazzine. Invece, è vero. Anche io ti sento. E ti amo.”

John e Sherlock rimasero fermi, con la mano sul cuore dell’altro, fissandosi negli occhi.

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato: “Quindi? Che cosa facciamo?”

John sorrise: “Direi che sia meglio che io torni al Bart’s e mi faccia dire quale sia il mio alloggio. Quando il Calore sarà passato, verrò a vivere qui. Sarebbe meglio che aspettassimo qualche mese, prima di annunciare le nostre nozze.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Ancora le convenzioni sociali!”

“Giusto per vedere se riusciamo a convivere. Non vorrai scoprire che ci scanniamo _dopo_ esserci sposati!” Ridacchiò John.

“Noi non ci scanneremo mai,” lo rassicurò Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Ne sono convinto anche io,” concordò l’Omega, alzandosi in piedi.

Sherlock gli afferrò la mano: “Dove stai andando?”

“Al Bart’s. Sono in Calore. Non è il caso di trascorrerlo insieme,” ripeté John, perplesso.

“Perché no?” Insisté l’Alfa, contrariato.

“Perché non credo che nessuno dei due sia pronto per un figlio, _ora_. Io non ho preservativi…” John si interruppe, vedendo Sherlock scattare in piedi e andare in cucina, dove rovistò in alcuni armadietti, prima di emettere un grido di trionfo. Stringendo qualcosa in mano, tornò da John: “Sapevo che li avevo da qualche parte. – Sherlock aprì a ventaglio un mucchietto di piccoli pacchetti variopinti, sorridendo soddisfatto – Credi che abbiamo abbastanza preservativi per il periodo del Calore?”

“Perché li tenevi in cucina?” Domandò John, fra il divertito e il sorpreso.

“Un esperimento. C’era un assassino che avvelenava le sue vittime, ma non riuscivamo a capire come somministrasse il veleno. Ciò che tutte le vittime avevano in comune, era il fatto di avere avuto rapporti sessuali consensuali poco prima di morire, ma non presentavano ferite o punture che indicassero il mezzo usato per l’avvelenamento. Così, ho fatto degli esperimenti per provare se fosse possibile trasmettere sostanze velenose attraverso un preservativo, senza che una delle due parti fosse avvelenata,” spiegò Sherlock, tutto d’un fiato.

“Che cosa hai scoperto?”

“Che è possibile. Abbiamo identificato e arrestato il killer. Ingegnoso, non trovi?”

“Immagino che quei preservativi non siano avvelenati,” sogghignò John.

“Assolutamente no. Allora? Visto che dobbiamo fare prove di convivenza, che ne dici di iniziare condividendo il nostro primo Calore?”

“Direi che sia ora,” sorrise John.

Sherlock radunò i preservativi in un’unica mano e allungò l’altra verso John, che la afferrò. Tenendosi per mano, i due giovani uomini si diressero verso la stanza del vampiro. L’acquamarina al collo dell’Omega brillò, splendente come non lo era mai stata prima. L’Omega e l’Alfa avevano suggellato il loro patto d’amore e nessuno poteva più separarli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Poi non dite che non so essere sdolcinata!! Forse troppo? Oppure era ora? Posso capire se qualcuno storce il naso, pensando che io abbia fatto accadere l’inevitabile troppo presto. Sarebbe normale se qualcuno pensasse “Ma come? Questi due non si vedono da otto anni e finiscono subito a letto insieme? Non ci sta.” Davvero, capirei questo discorso. La mia scelta deriva da un paio di ragionamenti, che lasciano il tempo che trovano, ma che sono pur sempre le motivazioni dietro alla storia. In primo luogo, sia Sherlock sia John sono degli impulsivi. In secondo luogo, è vero che non hanno contatti fisici da otto anni, ma il Legame è lì, fra loro, ed è come se non si fossero mai veramente lasciati. Per Sherlock e John è stato come passare dalla notte del ballo all’incontro al Bart’s. Gli otto anni trascorsi fra i due eventi non esistono.   
> L’importante è che non vi abituiate troppo alla mia “bontà”. Sapete che non dura mai molto. 
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo, per i kudos e le subscriptions.
> 
> Come scrivo al termine di ogni capitolo, i commenti sono sempre benvenuti.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo vi attende sempre qui, sempre sabato.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Un giorno credi

Su Londra splendeva il sole. Dopo alcuni giorni di pioggia, finalmente le nuvole grigie erano state spazzate via e il cielo era di un azzurro intenso e terso. Un raggio di sole filtrò attraverso le tende e andò a posarsi sul viso del giovane Omega, che stava dormendo prono sul letto, con le braccia sotto il cuscino. Il lenzuolo copriva le gambe e i fianchi, mentre la pelle abbronzata della schiena era accarezzata dalla leggerissima brezza, che aveva socchiuso le tende. Con un brivido, John si svegliò, rimanendo fermo, con gli occhi chiusi. Si rese subito conto che Sherlock non era più nel letto e che il vampiro doveva essersi alzato da qualche ora, perché le lenzuola avevano perso ogni traccia del tepore del suo corpo. Il Calore era terminato. Durante quei quattro giorni, John aveva sperimentato la fantasia, l’estro e la curiosità di Sherlock nei rapporti sessuali. Ora, si sentiva leggermente dolorante, per avere usato muscoli che sapeva di avere, ma che non aveva mai utilizzato in quel modo. Inoltre, era stata la prima volta che aveva avuto qualcuno dentro di sé. La sua natura di Omega gli aveva permesso di accogliere Sherlock senza dover essere preparato, come sarebbe stato necessario a maschi Alfa e Beta. Ciononostante, era stata pur sempre la sua prima volta. John sapeva, come medico, che alcuni Alfa e Beta non riuscivano a controllare l’istinto egoistico, che li portava a cercare il piacere, dando per scontato che lo avrebbe provato anche l’Omega. Sherlock, invece, si era dimostrato un amante dolce e delicato, che lo aveva rispettato ed era stato attento ai suoi bisogni.

John si mise supino e si stirò pigramente, indeciso se alzarsi o continuare a rimanere a letto. A decidere per lui fu lo stomaco, che emise un arrabbiato brontolio: “Ho capito, ho capito. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa,” ridacchiò divertito. Si mise a sedere sul letto e ricordò che si erano svestiti in salotto. John si passò una mano sul viso: “Va bene che abbiamo trascorso quattro giorni a fare l’amore, ma non mi sembra il caso di presentarmi in cucina completamente nudo,” borbottò fra sé e sé.

Stava pensando se drappeggiarsi addosso il lenzuolo, come se fosse stato la toga di un antico romano, quando notò i propri vestiti, piegati accuratamente e appoggiati ad una poltrona posta in un angolo della stanza. John sorrise: “È veramente efficiente. Pensa a tutto. È proprio un uomo da sposare.”

Insieme ai vestiti, c’erano anche un accappatoio e un paio di asciugamani. John prese tutto e si trasferì in bagno, che si trovava accanto alla camera da letto. L’appartamento era silenzioso. Il dottore si chiese se Sherlock fosse uscito per seguire qualche caso, lasciato in sospeso a causa del suo Calore. Sperando che il suo… _compagno_ … _amante_ … _promesso sposo_ … non si cacciasse nei guai, John si mise sotto l’acqua calda della doccia, che portò via la stanchezza, il torpore e il piacevole indolenzimento, che i quattro giorni di Calore gli avevano lasciato.

 

 

**Un giorno credi**

 

 

John uscì dalla doccia e si asciugò velocemente, vestendosi e chiedendosi dove potesse andare a fare colazione. Quando era arrivato a Baker Street, era notte e non aveva notato locali in cui si potesse mangiare. Sherlock non si era ancora fatto vedere. Doveva essere uscito, mentre lui dormiva. Aprì la porta del bagno e sentì delle voci provenire dalla cucina, lievi mormorii, rispettosi del riposo del medico. 

Il giovane Omega si diresse verso la cucina e si trovò davanti uno strano spettacolo. Greg Lestrade era ai fornelli e stava cucinando, mentre raccontava della risposta che uno dei figli aveva dato a un suo insegnante, sorprendendolo con conoscenze inusuali per un bambino della sua età. Sherlock sedeva al tavolo, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Di fronte a lui c’era un altro uomo, che a John non sembrava familiare. Nella scena in sé non vi sarebbe stato nulla di strano, se non fosse stato per il modo in cui Sherlock fissava l’altro uomo negli occhi.

L’attenzione di John si spostò sullo sconosciuto. Era un vampiro, decisamente. Doveva essere alto ed era leggermente in sovrappeso, ma nulla che non potesse essere risolto con un po’ di attenzione nell’alimentazione. Evidentemente, al vampiro misterioso piacevano i dolci. I capelli erano rossicci e stavano diventando radi sulla testa. Quindi era più vecchio di Sherlock. Poteva essere coetaneo di Lestrade. L’uomo indossava un abito elegante e nero, di sicura fattura sartoriale. Malgrado fosse seduto, stringeva con una mano il manico di un ombrello nero, mentre l’altro braccio era appoggiato al tavolo.

John non poteva vedere il suo volto, perché l’uomo gli dava le spalle, ma vedeva Sherlock, che fissava l’altro vampiro, con un’espressione irritata e decisa.

“John! Ben svegliato. Sei arrivato giusto in tempo. Siediti. La colazione è pronta,” lo salutò Lestrade.

“Buongiorno, ispettore Lestrade. È stato molto gentile a preparare la colazione,” ricambiò John, andando verso il tavolo. Non sapendo bene dove sedersi, il giovane Omega si diresse verso la sedia accanto a Sherlock e lanciò un rapido sguardo curioso verso l’altro vampiro. Sul viso, l’uomo aveva la stessa espressione irritata e decisa di Sherlock. Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio erano fissi in quelli del giovane vampiro e sembrava intenzionato a non mollare la presa, proprio come Sherlock. A John ricordavano i pistoleri dei film western, che si fissavano durante un duello, in attesa di fare la propria mossa per sconfiggere l’avversario.

“Spero che tu abbia molta fame, perché ho preparato da mangiare per un reggimento,” gli sorrise Lestrade.

“Sono affamato,” affermò John, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Come se dovesse mangiare per due, dottor Watson?” Domandò l’uomo misterioso, con voce bassa e severa.

“Mycroft!” Sbottarono all’unisono Lestrade e Sherlock, con lo stesso tono di rimprovero.

“Perché non potrebbe essere in stato interessante? Il primo rapporto lo hanno avuto davanti al caminetto, in salotto, e non era protetto,” puntualizzò Mycroft, come se la cosa fosse talmente ovvia da essere perfettamente adatta a una conversazione spicciola.

John si stava sedendo e si bloccò a metà del movimento. Sentì un immenso calore salire dal centro del petto e raggiungere il viso e le orecchie. Era diventato violentemente rosso, per l’imbarazzo e per l’indignazione. Come osava, quel perfetto sconosciuto, mettere in piazza la sua vita privata? La sua vita _sessuale_ privata! E come faceva a sapere che cosa fosse accaduto, con tanta esattezza?

“Mycroft! Scusati subito con John. Non è questo il modo di affrontare un argomento tanto delicato,” lo redarguì Lestrade, con veemenza.

“Non capisco perché dobbiamo essere così diplomatici. Stiamo parlando di un affare di famiglia, non di un segreto di stato. Dato che Sherlock e John hanno già deciso che si sposeranno, non vedo che cosa ci sia di strano, se chiedo al mio futuro cognato se sia stato ingravidato,” controbatté Mycroft, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

John sentì che il tono di rosso del suo viso e delle sue orecchie era ulteriormente aumentato.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Siamo stati attenti,” sibilò Sherlock.

“John, mi scuso per il comportamento poco cortese di mio marito. A volte dimentica che si possono usare le buone maniere anche fra membri della stessa famiglia,” intervenne Lestrade.

John alzò lo sguardo sul vampiro più anziano fissandolo con curiosità: _“Così questo è il fratello maggiore di Sherlock. Il famigerato, terribile e inflessibile Mycroft Holmes,”_ pensò. Il giovane medico si sedette, continuando a studiare il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, di cui aveva sempre e solo sentito parlare.

Mycroft Holmes sembrava un uomo severo e intransigente, che riusciva a emanare un’aura di autorità e potere persino seduto al tavolo della piccola cucina del fratello minore. Come Sherlock, aveva un’eleganza e un aspetto autoritario innati, quasi regali. Decisamente, il maggiore degli Holmes metteva soggezione. Sarebbe stato un bel problema averlo come cognato. Improvvisamente, John si rese conto di quello che sia Lestrade sia Mycroft avevano detto e si voltò a guardare il poliziotto, che stava mettendo delle uova strapazzate nel piatto del giovane Omega: “Membri della stessa famiglia? Cognato?”

“Sherlock ci ha informati del fatto che vi sposerete. – sorrise l’ispettore – Siamo veramente felici, per voi. E chiamami Greg. Non esistono formalità, fra di noi.”

John si girò verso Sherlock, irritato: “Non doveva rimanere una notizia solo per noi, almeno per un po’?”

Il giovane vampiro scrollò le spalle, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del fratello: “Possiamo evitare di dare la notizia ad amici, colleghi e sconosciuti, ma Mycroft lo ha saputo subito e ha informato Greg, prima che venissero qui, _non invitati,_ quindi era inutile tenere il segreto con loro, dato che lo sapevano già.”

John lanciò un’occhiata in tralice al maggiore degli Holmes. Sherlock era un uomo con un’intelligenza fuori dal comune. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano se anche Mycroft fosse stato altrettanto perspicace: “Potevi evitare di raccontare nei dettagli la nostra vita sessuale, comunque,” insisté, piccato.

“Io non gli ho detto nulla. Mio fratello è un membro importante del governo inglese, con un enorme complesso di onnipotenza, che lo spinge a pretendere di avere tutti e tutto sotto controllo. Per questo ha fatto installare telecamere in ogni angolo del regno e fa controllare dai suoi uomini le mosse di ogni singolo cittadino. Ovviamente, la sua megalomania non si ferma a questo. Potendo controllare la vita dei privati cittadini inglesi, a maggior ragione si sente autorizzato a mettere il suo lungo naso inopportuno nella mia vita personale e professionale. Quando mi annoio particolarmente, passo il tempo a trovare e distruggere le microspie che fa nascondere nel mio, ora _nostro_ , appartamento. Purtroppo, quando siamo entrati, mi sono dimenticato che era un po’ di tempo che non controllavo se i suoi uomini fossero riusciti a introdursi in casa, così My ha visto più di quello che avrebbe dovuto.”

John si era messo in bocca un boccone di uova. Realizzando le implicazioni delle parole di Sherlock, il cibo gli andò di traverso e il medico iniziò a tossire convulsamente.

Sherlock e Greg si girarono verso John, il primo battendo una mano sulla schiena del dottore, l’altro affrettandosi a versagli del tea. Il giovane Omega smise di tossire e fissò il vampiro più vecchio con occhi spalancati e pieni di indignazione: “Vuole dire che qualcuno, un perfetto sconosciuto, ci guardava mentre noi… mentre noi…” la voce si affievolì, incapace di portare a termine la frase.

“Ovviamente no, John. – gli sorrise Mycroft, condiscendente – Nel momento in cui ha capito cosa stesse accadendo, il mio incaricato mi ha informato e ho preso la sorveglianza nelle mie mani.”

John si sentì avvampare. Ancora. _“Finiranno per credere che io sia una pudica educanda,”_ pensò infastidito dalla reazione del proprio corpo. A voce alta mormorò, incredulo: “Lei ci ha guardati mentre noi…”

“Mycroft…” ringhiò Greg, in tono minaccioso.

“Greg?” Domandò il maggiore degli Holmes, con aria innocente.

“Smettila di prenderti gioco del povero John. Non ti conosce. Vuoi che pensi che sta per entrare in una famiglia di pervertiti?”

Mycroft sorrise: “Mi scuso. Stavo scherzando. Ovviamente, John, dovrai prendere con le molle tutto quello che mio fratello ti dirà su di me. Sherlock ha la tendenza a esagerare, quando parla di me. Di solito mi dipinge più potente, impiccione e malefico di quello che in realtà sono. Svolgo un lavoro di basso livello alle dipendenze del governo inglese. Però è vero che il personale alle mie dipendenze sia incaricato di vigilare sulla sicurezza dei cittadini, anche attraverso l’uso delle telecamere di sorveglianza. A causa della mia posizione, i membri della mia famiglia potrebbero essere messi in pericolo da gente che potrebbe usarli per ricattarmi. Inoltre, il mio caro fratellino ha la tendenza a mettersi in situazioni… diciamo di discutibile sicurezza, per cui è mio dovere, in qualità di fratello maggiore, assicurarmi che non si faccia troppo male o che non si cacci in guai dai quali sia difficile levarlo tutto intero. Posso garantirti, John, che nell’istante in cui abbiamo capito che cosa sarebbe accaduto fra voi due, la sorveglianza interna è stata spenta e io personalmente mi sono limitato a controllare le vie di accesso all’appartamento.”

John tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma gli era rimasto un dubbio: “Io le credo, ma come fa a sapere che abbiamo avuto il primo rapporto davanti al caminetto e non protetto, se avete spento la sorveglianza interna appena avete capito che cosa stesse succedendo?”

 

 

Greg trasformò la risata in un colpo di tosse strozzato, mentre Sherlock sogghignò: “Se pensavi di poterlo ingannare, mi sa che dovrai cambiare tattica, fratello caro.”

Mycroft fulminò il marito e il fratello, poi si volse verso John, con un sorriso condiscendente: “Una delle telecamere esterne controlla la finestra della cucina. Attraverso essa, ho visto Sherlock prendere i preservativi. Non è stato necessario un grande sforzo per capire che non avevate pensato prima all’eventualità di una gravidanza. Il fatto che non siate usciti nei quattro giorni seguenti, ha palesato il tuo essere in Calore. La scelta di avere un rapporto sessuale davanti al caminetto era la più logica, in questo salotto. Il divano è lontano dal fuoco e quindi potevate avere freddo. Inoltre, il focolare rende tutto più… romantico,” terminò il vampiro con un’espressione disgustata nel pronunciare una parola così sdolcinata.

“Se non ti togli subito quell’espressione dalla faccia, potrei raccontare ai ragazzi ogni volta in cui _tu_ sei stato romantico,” lo minacciò Greg, puntandogli contro la forchetta.

“Sono sicuro che sarebbe un racconto molto veloce,” mormorò Sherlock, in tono maligno.

“Non esserne così sicuro. Tuo fratello sa nascondere molto bene la sua vena romantica, ma quando si lascia andare è veramente dolce e sorprendente.”

“Greg, ti prego, non rovinarmi la reputazione di vampiro gelido e senza cuore. Se i miei avversari pensassero che io sia tenero e sdolcinato, sarebbe la fine,” borbottò Mycroft, quasi offeso.

“Stai tranquillo, My: nessuno crederebbe a una sola parola di Greg. Tutti penserebbero che l’amore gli abbia fuso il cervello o che tu lo abbia lobotomizzato, per fargli credere che tu abbia un cuore.”

“Sherlock!” Sbottarono all’unisono John e Greg, in tono di rimprovero.

“Comunque, non siamo qui per parlare di Mycroft, ma di voi due. – Greg, con cipiglio deciso, riprese il controllo della conversazione – Dato che vi sposerete, siamo qui per aiutarvi con i preparativi.”

“Ho fatto fissare per John  un appuntamento con l’andrologo di Greg, fra tre settimane, per stabilire se sia stato ingravidato,” li informò Mycroft.

“Siamo stati attenti,” ribadì Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Non da subito. Se John non fosse stato in Calore, saremmo sicuri che non ci sia un piccolo Holmes in arrivo, ma, visto lo stato del dottore, dobbiamo essere certi delle sue condizioni,” insisté Mycroft.

“Anche se John fosse incinto, non capisco che cosa cambi. Abbiamo già stabilito che ci sposeremo,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Cambierebbe la data del matrimonio. E lo sai. Se John non è gravido, potrete sposarvi quando vorrete. Se John, invece, dovesse essere in stato interessante, ci sarebbero delle scelte da fare,” replicò Mycroft.

“Scelte? Quali scelte? Ci sposeremo e alleveremo nostro figlio. Punto e basta,” puntualizzò Sherlock, seccato.

Greg si schiarì la voce e lanciò una veloce occhiata ammonitrice al marito, prima di parlare: “In realtà, le cose non sono così semplici, Sherlock. Una gravidanza a questo punto, potrebbe compromettere il lavoro da interno di John presso il Bart’s e, di conseguenza, il termine dei suoi studi. Se il bambino nasce dopo il matrimonio, non vi saranno problemi con il riconoscimento. In caso contrario ci sarà una lunga trafila da seguire, prima che il piccolo possa portare legittimamente il cognome Holmes. Inoltre, siete entrambi molto giovani. Potreste non volere mettere su famiglia ora e decidere per un aborto o per un’adozione…”

“Non se ne parla! Né di uno né dell’altro!” Ringhiò Sherlock, furioso.

John appoggiò una mano su una di Sherlock e lo guardò dritto negli occhi: “Non è una decisione che spetti solo a te. Se io dovessi essere gravido, ne parleremo insieme e decideremo che cosa fare. _Insieme_.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, sbigottito: “Tu non vuoi un bambino da me?”

John strinse più forte la mano di Sherlock, per rassicurarlo: “Voglio solo dire che ogni decisione, nel nostro rapporto, sarà presa insieme, che nessuno dei due escluderà l’altro. Salvo casi veramente eccezionali.”

John e Sherlock si fissarono per qualche secondo negli occhi. Attraverso il Legame percepirono ognuno l’amore e la fiducia che l’altro provava. Sapevano che, insieme, avrebbero superato qualsiasi cosa.

“Insieme,” sussurrò Sherlock, ricambiando la stretta di John.

“Insieme,” sussurrò John.

“Bene. Deciso questo, come pensate di sistemarvi?” Intervenne Mycroft.

“In che senso?” Domandò Sherlock, rivolgendo la propria attenzione al fratello.

“Pensate di vivere in questo appartamento… – Mycroft storse il naso, come se sentisse un cattivo odore – oppure cercherete una casa più consona ai vostri bisogni? In questo ultimo caso, ho diverse proposte di abitazioni da sottoporvi, tutte già attentamente vagliate e degne di considerazione.”

Sherlock stava per rispondere in modo sgarbato al fratello, ma John lo prevenne: “Grazie per l’interessamento, ma pensiamo che questo appartamento possa soddisfare tutte le nostre necessità, per ora. Se dovessimo cambiare idea, chiederemo la sua consulenza.”

“Forse non ti sei reso conto che mio fratello sa essere molto invasivo,” insisté Mycroft.

“Credo che troveremo un compromesso,” sorrise John, tranquillo.

“Con mio fratello?” Sogghignò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Tutti scendiamo a compromessi, per i giusti motivi,” rispose John, serafico.

John e Mycroft si fissarono negli occhi. Il giovane Omega non provava nessuna soggezione verso il vampiro. Non gli avrebbe permesso di mettere in dubbio i suoi sentimenti e la sua fiducia in Sherlock. John sapeva, nel profondo del proprio cuore, che si sarebbe sempre potuto fidare dell’uomo cui si era legato. Che avrebbero trovato una soluzione a tutto. Che “insieme” non era una parola priva di significato.

Mycroft sorrise, compiaciuto, come se John avesse superato un qualche esame: “Bene. Vedo che non avete bisogno dei nostri consigli. Sappiate, comunque, che in caso di qualsiasi necessità, potrete rivolgervi tranquillamente a noi. Saremo a vostra disposizione per consigli o aiuti di qualunque genere.”

“Grazie, fratello caro, ma non ti offendere se non approfitteremo della tua generosità, perché…”

“Grazie per la sua offerta. Se avremo bisogno di qualcosa, ve lo faremo sapere senz’altro,” John interruppe Sherlock, prima che finisse la frase. Chissà perché era sicuro che non sarebbe stata una risposta gentile all’offerta del fratello. John sorrise a Sherlock, incoraggiandolo ad appoggiare la sua risposta. Il più giovane degli Holmes alzò gli occhi al soffitto e borbottò tra i denti un: “D’accordo,” appena udibile.

Mycroft si alzò, soddisfatto: “Dato che tutto è stato stabilito e siamo concordi su come agire, direi che possiamo dichiarare chiusa la nostra prima riunione di famiglia e permettere a ognuno di noi di andare per la propria strada lavorativa. Qualcuno ha qualcosa da obiettare?”

“Assolutamente no. Era ora che tu te ne andassi,” sorrise Sherlock, irriverente.

“Grazie per la visita e per la colazione. Speriamo di potere ripetere presto questa bella esperienza,” rispose John, dando una gomitata a Sherlock, affinché la smettesse di essere scortese con il fratello.

“Dobbiamo organizzare una cena a casa nostra. – propose Greg – Così ti presenteremo i bambini, Ellery e Philo. Saranno felicissimi di conoscere un nuovo zio.”

John si era alzato e aveva aiutato Greg a sparecchiare la tavola: “Sarà un piacere. Quanti anni hanno?”

“Ellery ha sette anni e Philo quattro. Sono molto intelligenti e veramente terribili. Chissà da chi hanno preso la supponenza con cui rispondono a chi parli con loro.”

“Non è colpa loro se la maggior parte della popolazione mondiale sia composta da stupidi,” ribatterono all’unisono Sherlock e Mycroft, infilandosi i rispettivi cappotti.

Greg e John si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ora sai che cosa ti aspetti. – disse Greg, tra una risata e l’altra – Gli uomini Holmes sono singolari e possono sembrare spocchiosi e altezzosi, ma quando amano, lo fanno in modo totale. Puoi stare certo che loro proteggeranno sempre un membro della famiglia. A qualsiasi costo. Sono contento che Sherlock abbia trovato qualcuno che lo apprezzi e che abbia raggiunto il suo cuore, malgrado lui lo abbia nascosto molto in profondità. Benvenuto nella famiglia Holmes, John. Avete piani, per questa mattina?”

“Devo andare al Bart’s ad accordarmi per prendere servizio.”

“E a prendere la tua roba,” aggiunse Sherlock, allungando a John il suo giaccone.

“A prendere la valigia e liberare l’alloggio che mi avevano riservato,” concordò il dottore.

I quattro uomini uscirono dall’appartamento e si accordarono per la cena a casa Holmes, mentre scendevano le scale. Arrivati sul marciapiedi, si salutarono. Greg raggiunse la propria auto, dopo avere baciato Mycroft, che salì sulla macchina nera che lo attendeva, mentre Sherlock e John prendevano un taxi.

 

 

L’uomo li osservò uscire dalla porta del 221B di Baker Street. I due Omega con i loro Alfa. Un sorriso maligno increspò le labbra screpolate dell’uomo, scoprendo affilati denti da lupo. L’uomo era seduto al tavolino di un piccolo bar, posto di fronte al 221B. Dalla vetrata del locale aveva una perfetta visuale sui quattro uomini, che si stavano salutando. Il licantropo aveva perso tutti i capelli e la testa pelata era celata da un berretto con visiera, che gli nascondeva anche gli occhi. Era magro, ma muscoloso. La barba incolta era grigia e lasciava intravedere la cicatrice, che attraversava la guancia sinistra, dal sopracsciglio quasi all’angolo della bocca. Gli abiti erano consumati e sporchi. Nessun altro avventore aveva voluto avvicinarsi al suo tavolo. Brent Watson metteva paura anche se non stava facendo nulla di minaccioso. Con un ghigno soddisfatto, prese il cellulare da una tasca del giaccone marrone, di almeno due taglie più larghe della sua taglia. Selezionò il numero rapido 1. Dopo due squilli, rispose una voce femminile: “Allora?”

“Il tuo socio ha degli ottimi informatori. L’impiastro è veramente qui. E anche l’altro Omega bastardo, quello che si crede tanto importante grazie al distintivo, che ha ottenuto aprendo le gambe per quel borioso vampiro che ha sposato,” ringhiò Brent, a voce bassa e roca.

“Perfetto. Possiamo procedere il piano.”

Brent chiuse la telefonata e ripose il cellulare nella tasca del giaccone, osservando il figlio salire sul taxi con uno sguardo carico d’odio: “Goditi il momento, piccolo bastardo. Presto ti presenterò il conto. E sarà veramente salato.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Chi non muore, si rivede. E non potete dire che non vi avessi avvertito. Ho sempre scritto che Brent sarebbe tornato a fare danni. A mia totale discolpa, inoltre, vorrei far notare che per ben 4 (quattro) capitoli non ho fatto del male a nessuno. Non avrete mica pensato che sarebbe durata ancora a lungo, vero?
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e per i kudos.
> 
> I commenti sono sempre benvenuti.
> 
> Se volete sapere quali danni faccia il nostro caro Brent, l’appuntamento è sempre qui, per sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE!!!
> 
> Il caro Brent Watson è tornato. Immagino che ricordiate tutti quale linguaggio forbito e soave sia abituato a usare e come siano delicate le sue maniere. L’ironia serve per avvertire di situazioni non troppo piacevoli, provocate dal padre di John. Come al solito cercherò di limitarle allo stretto indispensabile. 
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

Il sole di giugno stava scaldando Londra in maniera piacevole. Le giornate si erano allungate e i parchi erano pieni di fiori profumati e variopinti. Scoiattoli e uccelli erano indaffarati ad accudire le nuove generazioni, che allietavano con la loro presenza la primavera inoltrata.

Gregory Lestrade si guardò intorno e sospirò. Lui amava Londra. Pensava che la sua città fosse la più bella del mondo. Anche le zone periferiche avevano quasi tutte un aspetto piacevole. Quasi tutte. Quella in cui si trovava non rientrava nella categoria di periferia apprezzabile. L’ispettore era in una vecchia zona industriale dismessa e degradata. Nessuno aveva pensato a cosa fare di quegli immensi capannoni, che tanto tempo addietro avevano ospitato fabbriche operose e piene di vita. Una volta che le aziende erano fallite o si erano trasferite in altri luoghi, gli edifici erano stati abbandonati, vittime incolpevoli dell’azione del tempo, che li aveva lentamente logorati, sgretolati e indeboliti. Le fabbriche, ora, vivevano di notte, abitate da barboni e drogati o utilizzate da bande di delinquenti come luoghi sicuri per lo scambio di merci illegali. A volte, ragazzi in cerca di emozioni forti e avventura si addentravano nei meandri di quegli immensi fantasmi di metallo e cemento. Talvolta, non venivano più trovati, quasi fossero stati inghiottiti dalla terra stessa.

 

 

**Sacrifice**

 

 

Greg rabbrividì e allontanò quel pensiero inquietante. Chiuse gli occhi, per assaporare il calore del raggio di sole che filtrava da una delle finestre senza vetri del magazzino e che gli accarezzava il viso. Per l’ennesima volta, si chiese perché mai gli informatori sentissero il bisogno di incontrarsi in luoghi come quello, per parlare con i poliziotti. L’appuntamento era stato fissato da un informatore abituale, che aveva parlato con qualcuno che voleva rivelare a Greg i dettagli su una organizzazione, che trafficava in Omega. Scotland Yard non aveva avuto notizie di traffici illeciti che coinvolgessero gli Omega, ma lui non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno del suo genere fosse sfruttato, maltrattato, venduto o stuprato, senza fare nulla per impedirlo. L’organizzazione sembrava avere raccolto l’eredità di quella di Magnussen, nella quale l’ispettore si era infiltrato otto anni prima, riuscendo a smantellarla. Alla fine di quella missione, tutti i criminali erano stati arrestati e condannati a pene esemplari, che stavano ancora scontando. L’indagine aveva suscitato una grande indignazione nell’opinione pubblica e lo scandalo aveva travolto anche esponenti di famiglie altolocate, che avevano comprato illegalmente giovani Omega, per stuprarli o generare figli al di fuori del controllo del Ministero della Famiglia. Era stata in quell’occasione che la sua strada si era incrociata con quella di John Watson.

Greg sorrise. Per la sera seguente era stata fissata la cena per presentare John ai ragazzi. Il ritorno del giovane dottore era stato un toccasana per Sherlock. L’ispettore non aveva mai visto il cognato così tranquillo, disponibile e… comprensivo, sì comprensivo: _“Sherlock è diventato quasi gentile e tollerante. Non insulta nemmeno Anderson, anche se può ancora migliorare. John ha trasformato un Holmes in un essere abbastanza umano. Proprio come io ho fatto con My,”_ ridacchiò fra sé e sé.

Sentì un rumore. Qualcuno doveva essere entrato nel magazzino e aveva dato un calcio a qualcosa. Greg spalancò gli occhi. Con i sensi tesi, portò la mano alla pistola, pronto a estrarla, e si voltò verso la fonte del suono.

Non vide nessuno.

Possibile che fosse stato solo un animale, che aveva trovato rifugio in quel magazzino? Greg alzò il braccio sinistro, per controllare l’ora. L’uomo che aspettava era in ritardo di dieci minuti, ma era abbastanza normale. Dal momento che rischiavano la vita, gli informatori erano sempre guardinghi e sospettosi. L’Omega non sapeva nulla sull’uomo con cui si doveva incontrare. Probabilmente, era qualcuno che era stato coinvolto nel traffico di Omega senza capire che cosa stesse avvenendo o si era pentito di quello che aveva fatto e voleva porvi rimedio. Qualsiasi fosse la motivazione, Greg avrebbe dato all’uomo ancora dieci minuti, prima di andarsene.

Il dolore al collo lo colse di sorpresa. Si portò una mano all’altezza della fitta e si trovò a stringere un piccolo dardo. Greg lo fissò sorpreso, incapace di capire da dove fosse arrivato. Un rumore di passi strascicati lo fece voltare. La testa gli girava. La visione divenne sfocata: _“Mi hanno drogato!”_ Panico e paura salirono dal centro del petto. Era stato attirato in una trappola e lui ci era cascato come un pivello. Le gambe cedettero, incapaci di reggere il suo peso. Greg cadde in terra, impossibilitato ad attutire la caduta. Un dolore sordo si irradiò dalle diverse parti del corpo, che avevano impattato con il duro suolo. L’Omega si trovò a fissare il soffitto, ma non perse i sensi. Cercò di muoversi, ma muscoli e nervi non rispondevano agli ordini del cervello. Un’ombra coprì la luce, proveniente dalle grandi vetrate. Il viso dell’aggressore era reso irriconoscibile dalle ombre e dalla visione offuscata.

“È un piacere rivederti, bastardo. Almeno per me,” sghignazzò una voce graffiante e dura.

Greg ricordava di averla già sentita, ma non riusciva a identificarla, ad attribuirle un nome e un cognome.

“La droga che ti ho somministrato è veramente fantastica, non trovi? Paralizza i muscoli, in modo che la vittima possa vedere e sentire tutto, ma non possa reagire in alcun modo. Ah, non temere per il cuore. Ovviamente non ti ho dato una dose tale da provocare la tua morte. Non ti voglio morto. Per ora, almeno…” aggiunse l’aggressore, mentre si chinava di fianco a Greg. L’ispettore si trovò a fissare il volto sfregiato di Brent Watson: “Non ti aspettavi di rivedermi, vero, puttana? Stai guardando questa? – il licantropo si sfiorò la cicatrice – La devo a te e al piccolo impiastro. In galera non amano chi vende i figli per farli fottere da chi se lo può permettere. Ho dovuto difendermi diverse volte da giustizieri da strapazzo, che volevano punirmi per ciò che avevo fatto a quel bastardo, che mi hanno costretto a riconoscere come figlio. Una volta ho avuto un incontro ravvicinato con un coltello, che mi ha lasciato questo indelebile ricordo.”

Greg cercava di reagire. Di alzarsi. Di colpire Watson. Di rispondergli che i suoi compagni di cella lo avevano trattato anche troppo bene.

Non ci riuscì.

Per quanto provasse, non poteva muoversi o parlare. La rabbia impotente lasciò il posto a una paura profonda. Era alla completa mercé di un uomo che lo odiava e che non si sarebbe fatto remore a fargli qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Inizi ad avere paura, puttana?” sibilò Brent, passando una mano dal mento al basso ventre di Greg.

L’ispettore spalancò gli occhi, quasi supplicando il licantropo di non fargli del male, nell’unico modo che gli era rimasto.

“L’odore della tua paura è qualcosa di inebriante, puttana. Hai aperto le gambe per ottenere il tuo bel distintivo. Vediamo se il vampiro si è accontentato di poco o se sei veramente così bravo, da meritare di ricoprire un ruolo adatto a un vero uomo.”

Il primo pugno colpì Lestrade di sorpresa, subito seguito da altri. Brent si sedette sopra l’Omega, per poterlo colpire meglio e con più violenza. Greg vedeva la ferocia e l’odio, nello sguardo del licantropo. L’ultimo pensiero, prima di svenire, fu per il marito e per i figli, che l’Omega temeva di non rivedere mai più.

 

 

L’ufficio di Mycroft Holmes si trovava in un palazzo antico del centro di Londra. L’edificio era stato ristrutturato all’inizio del XX secolo ed erano stati aggiunti due piani, posti sotto il livello stradale, le cui stanze erano protette e facilmente difendibili, dove la sicurezza era ai massimi livelli. In quei sotterranei, erano custoditi i segreti del Regno Unito e in quegli uffici, senza finestre e arredati sobriamente, si tenevano gli incontri che decidevano le sorti del paese. La parte dell’edificio esposta alla luce del sole, che chiunque poteva ammirare, invece, era un elegante palazzo di tre piani, costruito nella seconda metà del Cinquecento, con ampie sale, finestre, scale e stanze, decorate con gusto e arredate con mobili d’epoca. In quegli uffici, ariosi e solari, venivano accolti ambasciatori e uomini d’affari, per discutere di politica e soldi.

L’ufficio pubblico di Mycroft Holmes era l’ultimo di un corridoio del secondo piano. Non era uno dei più grandi o di quelli arredati nel modo più lussuoso. La porta era di noce massiccia, senza fronzoli, anonima e solo una semplice targa, con una scritta elegante, ne indicava l’occupante. Per chi non lo conosceva veramente, Mycroft Holmes non era altro che un burocrate, un membro minore del Governo inglese, che si occupava di tenere rapporti diplomatici con le ambasciate per questioni di poca importanza. Solo chi aveva un notevole potere sapeva che, in realtà, il maggiore degli Holmes faceva parte del Consiglio Ristretto della Corona, che aveva solidi rapporti con i Servizi Segreti, non solo inglesi, ed era un eccellente e influente diplomatico.

Nella piccola anticamera, antecedente l’ufficio di Mycroft, si trovava la scrivania dell’efficientissima assistente, che lo seguiva da anni, senza mai abbandonare il suo fianco o tradire la sua fiducia. Anthea conosceva talmente bene il proprio capo, che non aveva bisogno che lui le chiedesse di fare qualcosa. La vampira, mora e sinuosa, lo anticipava e raramente si lasciava cogliere impreparata da qualche ordine o da quello che accadeva nella famiglia Holmes.

Superata la postazione di quella che tutti ritenevano solo una semplice segretaria, si entrava nell’ufficio di Mycroft. Un’enorme finestra, di fronte alla porta, illuminava la scrivania, su cui non c’erano fascicoli, ma solo un telefono, un computer e una fotografia di famiglia. Davanti alla scrivania, c’erano due poltrone, di ottima fattura, ma abbastanza scomode da invitare gli astanti a non trattenersi troppo a lungo. La parete di sinistra era occupata da una semplice libreria in legno di ciliegio, in cui un attento osservatore poteva scoprire prime edizioni di pregiato valore. La parete di destra, invece, aveva bassi mobili in legno scuro, che contenevano i raccoglitori delle pratiche ufficiali gestite dal maggiore degli Holmes.

In quel momento, Mycroft Holmes era furioso: “Quello stupido pallone gonfiato di Powell potrebbe mandare a monte le mie trattative commerciali con l’Italia. E tutto perché ha appena preso il posto del padre nella Camera dei Lord e vuole farsi conoscere dai cittadini inglesi, spacciandosi per paladino  dei nostri prodotti nazionali e tradizionali contro la concorrenza di quelli stranieri! Come se la sua cantina non fosse piena di vini e formaggi italiani! Piccolo ipocrita arrivista che non è altro. Suo padre era un uomo intelligente e di buon senso. È un vero peccato che abbia deciso di ritirarsi a vita privata, lasciando il proprio seggio a quello scriteriato di suo figlio,” sbottò, parlando con Anthea.

La vampira non si scompose, continuando a consultare il proprio cellulare: “Ho trovato delle fotografie degli ultimi ricevimenti svoltisi in casa Powell. Alcune erano state rimosse dai profili dei social network della famiglia proprio perché erano stati ripresi prodotti non nazionali. Potremmo fare in modo che qualche giornalista li scopra casualmente, smascherando i vizi di Lord Powell,” propose, senza alzare gli occhi dal telefono. Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, Anthea spostò lo sguardo sul proprio capo e si preoccupò.

Mycroft era impallidito e stringeva con forza il gilè, di colore chiaro, all’altezza del cuore.

“Signore, che cosa si sente? Sta male? Devo chiamare un’ambulanza?” Domandò, sollecita.

Mycroft non rispose. Respirava a fatica, con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di paura. Anthea stava per digitare il 999 sulla tastiera del cellulare, quando Mycroft le afferrò il polso con una mano: “Greg,” sussurrò, sconvolto e disperato.

Senza esitazione, Anthea mandò velocemente una serie di messaggi: “Ho contattato Scotland Yard per avere notizie sull’ispettore Lestrade. Ho fatto venire la sua auto qui davanti. Arriveremo a casa in pochi minuti. Un’altra auto andrà a prendere i bambini a scuola. La loro tata sarà alla villa nel giro di un’ora. Ho mandato un messaggio a suo fratello. Era già fuori e arriverà a casa prima di noi.”

Mycroft si ricompose e annuì: “Grazie,” disse, con voce più decisa. Si alzò dalla sedia, ancora pallido, ma pronto ad andare via. Allungò una mano per prendere l’inseparabile ombrello e la vide tremare. La chiuse subito a pugno: _“Andrà tutto bene, Greg. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, io non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male o di  portarti via da noi. Da me.”_

Con passo deciso, uscì dall’ufficio, seguito da Anthea. La macchina nera li aspettava davanti all’ingresso del palazzo. Una guardia del corpo aprì la portiera. Era un vampiro, alto e magro, dai capelli biondissimi e dalla pelle diafana. Gli occhi azzurri si fissarono in quelli neri di Anthea, in cerca di spiegazioni: “Ballard, ho mandato una sua fotografia al fratello del signor Holmes. Vada a prendere il dottor John Watson e lo porti alla villa. Le ho inviato l’indirizzo dello studio medico presso cui si trova.”

“Faremo in fretta,” la rassicurò l’uomo.

Mentre Mycroft saliva in auto, il caldo solo primaverile gli accarezzò il volto, ma non riuscì a sciogliere il gelo che il vampiro provava nel cuore, al pensiero di perdere l’uomo che amava.

 

 

John Watson era pensieroso, mentre usciva dall’edificio in cui aveva fatto la visita andrologica. Era riuscito ad andare da solo, perché Sherlock era impegnato in un caso per un cliente privato. Il vampiro aveva tentato di accompagnarlo, ma John lo aveva convinto che avessero bisogno di soldi, per potersi sposare, e che non potesse perdere i clienti per una normale visita di controllo. La luce del sole lo accecò, appena uscì all’aperto. John strinse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato. Non riusciva a credere alla notizia che aveva appena ricevuto e non sapeva bene che cosa provare. Si fermò, cercando di decidere se mandare un messaggio a Sherlock, per chiedergli di trovarsi a Baker Street il prima possibile, o prendersi del tempo, per decidere che cosa fare della propria vita.

“John!” Urlò una voce.

Il giovane Omega, immerso nei propri pensieri, la ignorò.

“John!” Chiamò la stessa voce, ma il dottore non si voltò.

“John Watson!” Richiamò ancora la voce.

Stavolta, John si voltò e vide venirgli incontro un licantropo moro della sua età, non troppo alto e magro, che gli sorrideva entusiasta: “Ti ricordi di me? Jim! James Moriarty!” Si presentò il giovane.

John si ricordò del ballo di Natale e del piccolo licantropo vessato da Sebastian Moran, che l’Omega aveva difeso, ricevendo in cambio insulti e offese. Ricambiò il sorriso, anche se con meno entusiasmo: _“Le persone cambiano, crescendo”_ , si disse: “Mi ricordo di te. Come stai?” Domandò, allungando una mano.

“Bene. Grazie. È una bellissima coincidenza, incontrarci proprio qui davanti,” rispose Jim, stringendo la mano del giovane dottore in una presa forte e salda. John aggrottò la fronte, non riuscendo a capire a che cosa James si riferisse.

“Maximilian, lascia che ti presenti John Watson. Lui è un Omega e frequentavamo lo stesso liceo. Forse Seb ti ha parlato di lui. Quando eravamo ragazzi, Seb ne era talmente infatuato, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, ma John gli ha preferito un vampiro strambo e allampanato. Si chiamava… si chiamava…”

“Sherlock Holmes,” gli venne incontro John, in tono gelido.

“Ah, sì. Certo. Sherlock Holmes. John, questo è Maximilian Moran, il padre di Sebastian. Non so se tu lo abbia letto sui giornali, ma Seb ed io ci sposiamo la settimana prossima. Due delle più importanti e antiche dinastie di licantropi superano la loro atavica rivalità e uniscono le loro discendenze. Grazie a questo matrimonio, diventeremo la famiglia Moriarty-Moran. Non è una cosa meravigliosa? Noi siamo qui per consegnare la richiesta per un Omega, che porti in grembo i nostri eredi. È fantastico averti incontrato proprio di fronte al Ministero della Famiglia. Sembra un segno del destino. Sarebbe stupendo se tu accettassi di essere assegnato a noi, come procreatore. Sono sicuro che Seb ne sarebbe felice e deliziato.”

John si irrigidì. Ora capì a che cosa alludesse James. L’edificio, accanto a quello in cui si trovava lo studio del medico, era la sede del Ministero della Famiglia, dove gli Omega potevano lasciare i propri dati per offrirsi come uteri per le famiglie composte esclusivamente da Alfa e Beta. Gli Omega, che firmavano questo tipo di contratto, lo facevano per pagarsi gli studi, per aiutare la famiglia, quando erano in una situazione di difficoltà economica o per amicizia. John non aveva dovuto scendere a questo tipo di compromesso, per potersi pagare gli studi. Quando era nato, la nonna gli aveva intestato un piccolo fondo fiduciario vincolato, cui Brent non era mai riuscito ad avere accesso, che gli aveva permesso di frequentare l’università. Inoltre, John si era trovato qualche lavoretto, con cui aveva integrato le proprie entrate.

“Mi ricordo il tuo nome. E quello di Sherlock Holmes, ovviamente. Lui e Sebastian hanno marinato la scuola per venirti a salvare da tuo padre. Sarebbe un piacere, se tu accettassi di mettere al mondo i nostri eredi. Credo che sia sempre meglio conoscere chi porti in grembo i nostri figli. Possiamo pagarti molto bene e garantirti un’ottima assistenza medica,” sorrise Moran, cordialmente, allungando una mano a John.

Prima che l’Omega potesse spiegare che avevano equivocato la sua presenza in quel luogo, un’altra voce lo chiamò con sollecitudine: “Dottor Watson?”

John si voltò verso un vampiro biondo, che si era avvicinato a loro e notò un’auto nera alle sue spalle: “Sì?”

“Dovrebbe venire con me, signore. Dovrebbe avere ricevuto un messaggio,” spiegò il nuovo arrivato.

John estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e lesse i messaggi, che non aveva sentito arrivare.

 

[11.50] Sta arrivando un’auto per portarti a casa di My. SH

[11.51] C’è un’emergenza. SH

[11.52] Vieni subito. SH

[11.52] immagine jpeg

[11.53] Si chiama Oliver Ballard. SH

 

John guardò prima la fotografia, poi l’uomo che lo aveva chiamato. Evidentemente, doveva essere uno degli agenti che lavoravano per Mycroft Holmes. Se lo avevano mandato per prelevarlo, doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di molto grave. John annuì a Ballard: “Mi dispiace, ma devo andare. È stato un piacere incontrarvi,” spiegò, salutando Jim e Maximilian.

“Certo. Consideri la mia offerta. Sono sicuro che potremo trovare un accordo favorevole per entrambi,” insisté Moran.

“A presto,” sorrise Jim.

John li lasciò in fretta, chiedendosi che cosa potesse essere accaduto di così grave.

 

 

Sherlock era stato il primo ad arrivare alla villa, in cui vivevano Mycroft e Greg con i bambini. La casa era vuota. Silenziosa. Quasi sentisse il pericolo in agguato e partecipasse alla paura dei suoi occupanti.

Sherlock aveva conservato nel proprio _mind palace_ molti ricordi di quando abitava con il fratello. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma in quel luogo si era sentito sicuro. Protetto. Persino amato. Sapeva che l’ossessiva sorveglianza del fratello rappresentava il suo modo di dimostrargli il proprio affetto.

Durante tutto il percorso, per raggiungere la villa, aveva scambiato messaggi con Anthea e con Sally Donovan, la vice di Greg. Non avevano notizie. Nessuno riusciva a contattare l’ispettore e non sapevano nemmeno dove trovarlo. Lestrade aveva informato Donovan che si sarebbe incontrato con un informatore, nella vecchia zona industriale, ma non sapevano esattamente dove. I GPS del cellulare e dell’auto di Greg erano stati disabilitati. Il cellulare era spento. Gli uomini di Mycroft non erano riusciti ad accenderlo nemmeno da remoto, quindi, chiunque avesse rapito Greg, doveva avere tolto la batteria dal telefono.

La porta si aprì e Mycroft entrò, fissando gli occhi in quelli del fratello minore. Il maggiore degli Holmes era pallido e preoccupato. Il cuore di Sherlock si strinse. Non gli venne in mente nessuna delle tipiche battute irriverenti  con cui si prendeva gioco del fratello. Anche Sherlock amava Mycroft e vederlo in quello stato lo faceva soffrire: “Lo troveremo e lo riporteremo a casa. E faremo a pezzi chiunque abbia osato alzare un dito su Greg. Hai la mia parola, My,” promise, in tono basso e sicuro.

Il maggiore degli Holmes si concesse un piccolo sorriso: “Grazie,” mormorò.

La porta si riaprì e John entrò, con passo deciso, spostando lo sguardo fra i due fratelli. Conosceva già la risposta, ma sperò che avessero ricevuto informazioni recenti e che fossero buone notizie: “Novità?”

“Non ancora,” rispose Sherlock, avvicinandosi all’Omega e passando un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi, per stringerlo a sé, in modo protettivo. Il vampiro appoggiò la labbra al collo del dottore e inalò il suo rassicurante profumo, come per accertarsi che lui stesse veramente bene. C’era qualcosa di nuovo, nell’odore di John. Una nota vaga e indefinita, che gli ricordava il proprio profumo, ma non completamente.

“Che cosa posso fare per aiutarvi?” Domandò John, in tono dolce.

La porta venne spalancata un’altra volta e due bambini fecero irruzione nell’ingresso. Il più piccolo si precipitò da Mycroft, mentre il più grande valutò con uno sguardo penetrante, non certo tipico della sua età, gli adulti presenti nella stanza. John vide il bambino irrigidirsi, quando capì che era accaduto qualcosa di grave.

“Potresti occuparti dei bambini, in attesa che arrivi la tata?” gli chiese Mycroft, accarezzando la testa del figlio minore.

“Certo,” accettò John, sottraendosi con delicatezza alla presa di Sherlock, che lo lasciò andare con riluttanza.

“Ellery, Philo, questo è il dottor John Watson, promesso sposo di vostro zio Sherlock. Mostrategli la vostra stanza, in attesa che arrivi la signorina Foster,” lo presentò Mycroft.

“Sì, padre,” risposero i bambini, all’unisono.

John prese per mano il più piccolo e seguì il più grande al piano superiore, dove c’erano le camere da letto.

 

 

Il medico e i bambini entrarono in una grande stanza, soleggiata e ordinata, piena di giocattoli e libri.

“Questa è la nostra stanza dei giochi, dottor Watson,” spiegò il maggiore.

“Chiamami John. Tu sei Ellery, vero?” sorrise John, osservando il bambino. Ellery era alto, per avere sette anni ed era magro. I capelli erano rossicci e mossi, gli occhi di un azzurro incredibilmente chiaro, che ricordava quello di Sherlock, mentre la pelle era diafana. L’espressione era seria e severa, ma gli occhi non riuscivano a celare la paura, che il ragazzino provava: “Sì… John. Lui è Philo.”

John spostò lo sguardo sul minore dei due fratelli, che si era andato a sedere su un tappeto e sfogliava un libro di medicina adatto per bambini. Anche Philo era alto per un bimbo di quattro anni, ma era più paffuto del fratello maggiore. I capelli erano neri e ricci, completamente scompigliati. Gli occhi erano verdi e sorrideva, incerto fra paura e curiosità. Doveva avere percepito la tensione provata dagli adulti, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa stesse accadendo.

Ellery si avvicinò a John e lo fissò in modo deciso: “Che cosa è successo al mio papà?”

John si irrigidì. Non voleva mentire, perché sapeva che il bambino lo avrebbe capito, ma non voleva nemmeno che si preoccupasse più del necessario: “Non lo sappiamo. – rispose, sinceramente – Nessuno riesce a trovarlo. Tuo padre e tuo zio lo stanno cercando. Se c’è qualcuno che può riportare a casa il tuo papà, sono proprio loro due.”

Ellery valutò la risposta e annuì: “Grazie per avermi detto la verità.”

“Non so molto, mi dispiace,” sospirò John.

“Lo so, ma un altro adulto mi avrebbe mentito, dicendomi che non stava succedendo nulla, mentre lei non mi ha trattato come un bambino. Capisco perché piaccia tanto allo zio Sherl,” ribatté Ellery.

John non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Quel piccolo era un vero Holmes. Chissà se… il suo cellulare suonò, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio. John aggrottò la fronte, quando vide che il mittente era sconosciuto.

 

[12.46] Immagine jpeg

 

Il dottore aprì l’immagine e rimase inorridito. Greg era completamente nudo, legato e buttato su un materasso lurido. Il corpo era pieno di graffi, tagli, lividi, sangue e quelle che sembravano bruciature di sigarette. Stava per andare da Mycroft e Sherlock, quando il cellulare iniziò a suonare. La chiamata veniva sempre da un numero sconosciuto. Se la telefonata proveniva dai rapitori di Greg, perché stavano chiamando lui?

“Chi parla?”

“Riconosci la mia voce, impiastro?”

Il sangue di John si gelò nelle vene: “Sì,” sibilò.

“Sono contento. Un figlio dovrebbe sempre riconoscere il proprio padre,” sogghignò Brent.

“Che cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio fare uno scambio: tu ti consegni a me in cambio della puttana di Mycroft Holmes. Cosa ne dici?”

John era incredulo e furioso: “Tu hai…”

“Non dire una parola, impiastro. Non fare capire di che cosa stiamo parlando. Nessuno deve intromettersi nel nostro piccolo accordo. Per ora sono stato molto gentile con questo bastardo, ma potrei decidere di non esserlo più. Potrei sempre rimandarlo a casa un pezzettino alla volta,” ringhiò Brent.

“Non osare…”

“Non sei nelle condizioni per minacciarmi, impiastro. – Brent interruppe nuovamente John – Ascoltami bene. Potrei essere generoso e rimandare a casa lo sbirro tutto intero, ma tu devi uscire subito da quella casa e salire sul taxi che ti aspetta all’angolo, sulla destra della villa. Devi essere solo. Nessuno deve seguirti. Hai dieci minuti per raggiungere la vettura che ti ho mandato. Non andarci e spedirò a Mycroft Holmes il mignolo sinistro della sua puttana. E continuerò con un pezzo alla volta, ogni giorno, fino ad esaurimento della materia prima. Se rivorrà avere il suo caro consorte, Mycroft Holmes dovrà costruire un bel puzzle.”

Prima che John potesse ribattere, la telefonata venne chiusa. Il medico era inorridito e fissò il cellulare, come se potesse decidere al suo posto. Greg lo aveva salvato, otto anni prima. Gli aveva trovato un luogo sicuro in cui vivere. Aveva un marito e due bambini, che avevano bisogno di lui. John si portò una mano al ventre. Non aveva scelta. Doveva salvare Greg. Doveva cedere all’abietto ricatto del padre e sperare di trovare un modo per tornare da Sherlock, una volta che Greg fosse stato al sicuro.

“John? Va tutto bene?” Domandò Ellery, con voce esitante.

Il dottore si voltò verso il bambino e si inginocchiò, per avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza: “Il tuo papà tornerà a casa molto presto e starà bene. – lo rassicurò, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del piccolo vampiro – Ascoltami attentamente, Ellery. Io devo andare via, ma presto arriverà la vostra tata. Ti chiedo di sorvegliare Philo e di non mettervi nei guai, fino al suo arrivo.”

“Va bene. Ha la mia parola d’onore,” rispose Ellery, in tono grave.

John si alzò e stava per uscire, quando tornò indietro, slacciandosi la collana con l’acquamarina: “Devo chiederti un’altra cosa. Vorrei che portassi questa catenina a tuo zio, ma non prima che sia trascorsa una mezz’ora. Ho la tua parola anche per questo?”

Ellery esitò. Non era sicuro che fosse giusto aspettare tanto tempo, prima di portare la collana allo zio Sherl, ma non trovava un valido e logico motivo per negare il piacere al dottore: “Va bene,” rispose infine.

John gli sorrise con tristezza, gli porse la collanina e scompigliò i capelli di Ellery, con una tenera carezza: “Grazie.”

Si voltò e uscì di corsa. Il tempo stringeva e lui doveva mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto a Ellery. Greg sarebbe ritornato a casa, dai suoi bambini. Da suo marito. Da una famiglia che aveva bisogno di lui. Era giusto così.

Lui, Sherlock e… loro non erano ancora una famiglia. Nessuno lo avrebbe saputo. Nessuno avrebbe sofferto. A parte lui. L’autista del taxi lo accolse con un’espressione neutra e indifferente. La macchina si mise in moto, per portarlo lontano. Da Sherlock. Dal suo cuore. Dal suo futuro luminoso e felice. Ma John non era disposto a perdere tutto senza combattere. Avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti, per la _propria_ famiglia. Non si sarebbe mai arreso. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per raggiungere la propria felicità. Per ricongiungersi con Sherlock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo di questa seconda parte e finalmente entrerà in scena il terzo vertice del triangolo, cui si accenna negli avvertimenti. A quel punto, tutte le pedine saranno al loro posto e potrà avere inizio il gioco, che occuperà la terza parte della serie.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e per i kudos.
> 
> Sapete quanto io sia perfida, con John e Sherlock, e con voi lettori, ma spero che voi siate clementi, negli eventuali commenti che vogliate lasciare a questo capitolo.
> 
> L’appuntamento è sempre per sabato prossimo, sempre da queste parti.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Lost

ATTENZIONE!!

In realtà non succede nulla di terribile, è solo che il linguaggio di Brent lascia sempre a desiderare. Chiedo scusa per ciò, ma è un modo per caratterizzare il personaggio.

 

Buona lettura.

 

 

 

La casa era silenziosa. Sembrava che stesse trattenendo il respiro, come i suoi abitanti. Anche Ellery e Philo Holmes avevano percepito la tensione provata dagli adulti e cercavano di non disturbare. Philo aveva quattro anni e sfogliava un libro, prestando attenzione alle figure. Ellery stringeva in mano la catenina che il dottor John Watson gli aveva affidato, affinché la consegnasse a zio Sherl. Malgrado avesse solo sette anni, il piccolo vampiro sapeva che quella collana aveva un significato speciale, anche se non lo comprendeva completamente. Suo padre ne aveva una simile. Ellery gli aveva chiesto che cosa fosse e il padre la aveva stretta con delicatezza: “È il dono più prezioso che mi abbia fatto il tuo papà.”

Ellery aveva aggrottato la fronte, perplesso. Lui non conosceva bene il valore dei soldi, ma aveva compreso che l’importanza della collanina era più sentimentale che economica. Mycroft aveva sorriso e scompigliato i capelli del figlio maggiore: “Lo capirai quando sarai grande.”

Ellery odiava quella frase. Secondo lui gli adulti la usavano per mettere fine a una conversazione, quando non volevano spiegare come stessero le cose o non avessero una valida spiegazione.

In quel momento, Ellery non sapeva che cosa fare. Conoscere il reale significato di quella collanina, lo avrebbe aiutato a prendere la decisione giusta. Gli era sembrato che il dottor Watson… John… si fosse comportato in modo strano. Era preoccupato, certo. Nessuno sapeva dove fosse papà e che cosa gli fosse accaduto. Eppure, Ellery avrebbe giurato che fosse stata la telefonata ricevuta a spaventare John. Ellery aveva dato la propria parola che avrebbe atteso una mezz’ora, prima di consegnare la collanina allo zio Sherlock, ma qualcosa gli diceva che aspettare tanto fosse sbagliato. Papà parlava sempre di John come di un uomo paziente e comprensivo. Ellery era sicuro che non si sarebbe arrabbiato troppo, se non avesse mantenuto la parola data. In fin dei conti, lui era un bambino e nessuno poteva aspettarsi che si comportasse da adulto.

 

 

**Lost**

 

 

Preso Philo per mano, Ellery scese le scale per raggiungere lo studio del padre. La discussione era vivace. Ellery aprì silenziosamente la porta ed entrò, sempre tenendo Philo. Lo zio Sherl stava litigando con l’assistente di papà, una licantropa scura di pelle, con una massa scompigliata di capelli neri e ricci.

“Come è possibile che nessuno sappia con chi Greg si dovesse incontrare? Che cosa stai a fare in ufficio, Donovan? A temperare le matite?”

“Chiunque abbia attirato l’ispettore in trappola, ha cancellato accuratamente le proprie tracce. Abbiamo rinvenuto un’ora fa il cadavere dell’informatore che ha organizzato l’incontro. Il medico legale ha stabilito che sia stato ucciso poche ore dopo avere contattato Lestrade,” ringhiò la licantropa.

“Non avresti dovuto lasciarlo andare da solo. È tuo dovere…”

“Non _osare_ insegnarmi il mio lavoro o dirmi quale sia o non sia il mio dovere!”

“Sherlock, ora basta. Non sarà litigando fra di noi che…” Mycroft notò la presenza dei figli e aggrottò la fronte.

“Non volevo interrompere, padre, ma John è andato via e mi ha chiesto di consegnare una cosa a zio Sherl,” spiegò Ellery, in tono serio.

Sherlock scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con il fratello e si accovacciò davanti al nipote: “Che cosa ti ha lasciato John? Quando è andato via? Dove è andato?”

“Sherlock! Così lo spaventi,” sbottò Mycroft, andando di fianco al figlio e appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, in modo protettivo.

Ellery, preoccupato dalla reazione degli adulti, si tese e cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che volevano farsi strada nei suoi occhi. Non doveva piangere. Non era un bambino piccolo. Stava facendo la cosa giusta: “Mi ha lasciato questa catenina. John mi ha chiesto di aspettare una mezz’ora, prima di darla a zio Sherl, ma io… io… John ha ricevuto una telefonata e sembrava preoccupato. Non mi ha detto dove andasse, ma mi ha assicurato che papà sarebbe tornato a casa presto, sano e salvo,” spiegò il piccolo vampiro, parlando il più velocemente possibile e consegnando la collanina allo zio.

Sherlock impallidì: “Quando John è andato via?” Ripeté in tono secco.

Ellery non rispose. Per la prima volta, nella sua breve vita, era spaventato dallo zio e si strinse al padre. Prima che Sherlock terrorizzasse il nipote, Mycroft fece girare il figlio verso di sé e si inginocchiò davanti a lui: “Ellery, non ti deve preoccupare o spaventare. Nessuno è arrabbiato con te. Sei stato molto bravo a venire a dirci che John è andato via. Abbiamo solo bisogno di qualche informazione in più, per poterlo trovare e riportare qui, al sicuro,” spiegò, in tono calmo e rassicurante.

“Non sono più di dieci minuti,” rispose Ellery, con la voce leggermente incrinata.

Sherlock scattò in piedi e corse verso la porta, spalancandola con tanta forza da farla sbattere al muro. Scendendo i quattro scalini, che portavano al giardino, travolse la tata, che stava arrivando. Incurante della donna, il vampiro arrivò al cancello e scrutò entrambi i lati della lunga strada, per intercettare John. Quella era una zona residenziale di lusso. I taxi non transitavano di lì per caso, ma solo se erano stati prenotati da un cliente. John aveva ricevuto una telefonata, ma non ne aveva fatte. Sherlock conosceva bene il nipote e sapeva che Ellery aveva fatto un resoconto meticoloso di ciò che era accaduto.

La guardia del corpo di Mycroft scese dall’auto nera, che era parcheggiata davanti al cancello d’ingresso, a difesa della villa: “Che cosa è successo?”

“Il dottor Watson…” sbottò Sherlock.

“È andato via con un taxi che lo aspettava all’angolo, al massimo dieci minuti fa,” rispose Ballard, perplesso.

Sherlock afferrò la camicia di Ballard appena sotto il collo e strinse, sbattendo il vampiro contro il fianco dell’auto: “Perché non lo hai fermato?” sibilò, furioso.

“Mi ha salutato cordialmente. Sembrava che fosse tutto a posto. Ho pensato…” tentò di spiegare la guardia del corpo, facendo fatica a respirare.

“Tu avresti _pensato_? – ringhiò Sherlock, a pochi millimetri dal viso di Ballard – Tu hai usato talmente poco il tuo cervello, che si è atrofizzato!”

“Sherlock, lascialo subito!” Ordinò Mycroft, in tono teso.

“Lui non ha impedito a John di andare via,” ribatté il vampiro più giovane, senza mollare la presa.

“Ha commesso un errore. Ha sbagliato a valutare le azioni di John, ma non poteva immaginare che lui stesse uscendo senza essersi accordato con noi.”

“Hanno rintracciato il taxi. – si intromise Anthea – Sembra che si sia diretto verso la zona industriale abbandonata. La stessa in cui si sono perse le tracce dell’ispettore Lestrade. Non può essere una coincidenza. Il dottor Watson deve essere stato contattato dai rapitori e costretto a sottostare alle loro condizioni. Dobbiamo andare subito là, con più uomini possibili o li perderemo.”

Sherlock lasciò andare Ballard e aprì la portiera dell’auto: “Andiamo. Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo. Riportiamo a casa John e Greg. E facciamo a pezzi chi ha osato tentare di dividerci.”

  


John guardava fuori dal finestrino, tenendo una mano sul ventre. Le strade affollate si fecero sempre meno frequentate, fino a diventare solitarie. Il paesaggio era desolato e squallido. Un lungo susseguirsi di edifici in stato di avanzato degrado, simbolo di un lontano passato industriale illustre e luminoso, che era tramontato. Il taxi si fermò davanti a uno di quei fantasmi di cemento e John scese. L’auto ripartì, lasciandolo solo, davanti al grande capannone grigio.

“Ciao, fratellino. Sono contenta di rivederti,” lo apostrofò una voce fredda e tagliente.

John si voltò e si trovò davanti il viso duro della sorella. L’Omega la osservò brevemente. La licantropa era un po’ più alta di lui, il corpo magro, ma muscoloso. I biondi capelli corti e gli occhi azzurri, la facevano somigliare molto al fratello minore, ma l’espressione gelida e dura mostravano l’odio che la giovane donna provava verso l’Omega: “Harry! Sei sua complice? Perché?”

“Perché? – ribatté la licantropa, in tono gelido e sprezzante – Tu hai fatto mandare in galera nostro padre e per quale motivo? Solo perché ogni tanto ti strapazzava. Povero piccolo Omega. Lo hai fatto passare per un mostro, quando ti trattava solo come meritavi. Se _mio_ padre non fosse stato così generoso da prenderti con noi, quando la _tua_ cara nonnina è morta, _io_ non avrei passato l’inferno. Come pensi che sia stata la mia vita, dopo che papà è stato condannato per averti venduto? I soldi ricavati dalla tua vendita sono stati confiscati e versati sul conto di un’associazione, che si occupa di Omega maltrattati. Mentre a te hanno trovato una sistemazione confortevole, io non avevo nessuno che si prendesse cura di me e sono stata costretta a vivere dell’elemosina dello stato. Questa non è stata neppure la parte peggiore. Tutti mi evitavano. Sono stata bandita, come se fossi stata un’appestata. E tutto per colpa tua. Perché tu non potevi farti fottere come ogni altro bravo Omega. Dovevi fare il prezioso. Cercare l’ _amore_.”

“Sei identica a lui, Harry. Speravo che, lontana da lui, tu potessi salvarti e capire che noi Omega non siamo diversi da voi Alfa e Beta. Che meritiamo di essere rispettati. Che abbiamo il diritto di dire di no. Di scegliere chi amare. Invece, sei anche peggiore di lui, perché lo giustifichi,” John scosse la testa, arrabbiato e deluso.

“Non mi importa nulla di quello che pensi di me, impiastro. Ora mi ripagherai per quello che mi hai fatto. Con gli interessi. Entra. Raggiungiamo papà e la puttana di quello spocchioso vampiro, che ti ha aiutato a rovinarci la vita.”

John si voltò verso il capannone ed entrò, seguito dalla sorella. Si trovò in uno spazio enorme, spoglio e fatiscente. L’aria era nauseante, ma sopra a ogni odore poteva riconoscere quello della paura. Qualche metro più avanti, appoggiato a un tavolo, c’era Brent, con un ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra: “Vieni, impiastro. Lasciati guardare. Ti trovo in forma. Farti fottere ti fa bene.”

John si incamminò verso il padre, quando notò un materasso posto vicino alla parete e sopra c’era Greg, completamente nudo, con mani e piedi legati. Il giovane dottore si precipitò dell’ispettore, per soccorrerlo. Si chinò di fianco a Greg, lo visitò velocemente e capì subito che c’era qualcosa di strano. L’ispettore respirava regolarmente, come se stesse dormendo. I segni sul corpo, così preoccupanti nella fotografia, visti dal vivo avevano un aspetto insolito. Solo alcuni lividi sul viso erano stati causati da veri colpi inferti al poliziotto. Gli altri… John passò delicatamente un dito su quella che sembrava una bruciatura di sigaretta e si sporcò il polpastrello: “È un trucco. Non hai veramente torturato Greg,” mormorò, sorpreso e sollevato di scoprire che le condizioni dell’amico fossero molto migliori di quello che aveva temuto.

“Né lo ho stuprato… purtroppo. Tua sorella ha iniziato a dire che non fosse una buona idea fare arrabbiare l’uomo di ghiaccio più del necessario. Sembra che questo bastardo sia l’unico essere vivente in grado di scaldare il cuore e il cazzo di Mycroft Holmes. E non siamo ancora pronti per lui. A toglierlo dalla circolazione. Ci arriveremo, prima o poi. Schiacceremo i succhiasangue sotto il nostro tallone. I vampiri dovranno andare a nascondersi nelle grotte, da cui sono emersi secoli fa. Il mondo sarà tutto dei licantropi. In attesa di quel giorno, però, potrei rifarmi e soddisfare il mio bel bambino, se non firmi il contratto sul tavolo,” concluse Brent, abbassandosi la cerniera dei pantaloni e liberando la sua evidente erezione.

John si alzò e si avvicinò al tavolo, cercando di ignorare il padre. In un angolo in penombra, alle spalle di Brent, il dottore notò una giovane donna, minuta e magra, con le spalle incurvate e la testa bassa. I capelli neri le nascondevano il viso, ma John non aveva dubbi: la donna era un’Omega e l’acre odore di paura proveniva da lei. Un’espressione di pietoso dolore si dipinse sul viso di John, temendo di sapere come venisse trattata la povera Omega dal padre e dalla sorella. Chissà come la avevano costretta a unirsi a loro.

Harry seguì lo sguardo del fratello e ridacchiando gelidamente, fece le presentazioni: “Quella che stai guardando è Clara, la mia cara mogliettina. È stata lei a truccare il tuo amico. È stata brava, non trovi? Ho dovuto lavorare in po’, ma le ho fatto capire quale fosse il suo posto e ora mi basta uno schiocco di dita, per farle fare quello che voglio. Proprio come dovrebbe fare ogni Omega che si rispetti.”

John non dubitò delle parole della sorella. Poteva leggere anni di maltrattamenti nell’odore di Clara. Stringendo le labbra e i pugni, John andò al tavolo e prese un piccolo plico, che riconobbe subito. Era un contratto legale, con cui lui stesso avrebbe rinunciato ai propri diritti, concedendo a suo padre di accordarsi con famiglie di Alfa e Beta in cerca di un Omega da ingravidare, per avere un erede. Il dottore non credeva ai propri occhi. Non sarebbe stato venduto a un’asta clandestina o a un bordello. Avrebbe firmato un contratto legittimo e legale, che lo avrebbe vincolato agli ordini del padre per tutta la sua durata e che non poteva essere sciolto per alcun motivo. Nessun giudice lo avrebbe annullato, perché non esistevano testimoni del fatto che lui lo stesse firmando contro la propria volontà. Il Ministero della Famiglia lo avrebbe validato e lui non avrebbe più avuto una vita propria, non avrebbe potuto tornare da Sherlock, ma sarebbe stato solo un utero in affitto. Quel contratto, però, poteva anche essere la salvezza per…

“Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, impiastro. Firma o ti farò vedere che cosa sia un vero uomo,” sibilò Brent, strofinando lentamente il proprio pene con una mano, per eccitarlo ancora di più.

John lanciò al padre un’occhiata piena di disprezzo e disgusto. Prese la biro, posta accanto al plico, e firmò.

“Che peccato. Ed io che ero pronto a divertirmi,” sghignazzò Brent.

“Metti il tuo telefono sul tavolo, acceso, impiastro. Noi dobbiamo andarcene. Ci stanno aspettando. Inoltre,  l’uomo di ghiaccio e il suo strambo fratellino saranno qui a breve. Non ci tengo a incontrali. Non ancora,” intervenne Harry, prendendo il plico e riponendo il proprio cellulare in una tasca della giacca di pelle nera, che indossava suoi jeans.

“Come vuoi, Harry. Mi dispiace, perché avevo sperato che tu facessi un po’ di resistenza, piccolo bastardo, così avrei potuto divertirmi davvero. Ora dovrò arrangiarmi. A meno che…” protestò Brent.

“Clara darà soddisfazione alla tua appendice, mentre raggiungiamo la nostra meta. Contento?” Sbuffò Harry, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Impara, impiastro! Lei sì che è una figlia comprensiva e disponibile, che si prende cura di suo padre nel migliore dei modi,” sghignazzò Brent, soddisfatto.

John appoggiò il telefono al tavolo. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Greg, ancora privo di coscienza. Non voleva lasciarlo solo, così vulnerabile e indifeso, ma non aveva scelta. Doveva sperare che Harry avesse ragione e che i fratelli Holmes sarebbero arrivati presto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Lo so che vi eravate tutti preoccupati che fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto brutto al povero Greg. Non ho cambiato idea in corso d’opera. In altre storie non ho esitato a far subire ai personaggi (=John) uno stupro, però ho più volte scritto che in questa serie sarei stata piuttosto “buona”, soprattutto considerando ciò che è successo nella serie precedente.
> 
> Detto questo, ringrazio chi stia leggendo il racconto e per i kudos e le subscriptions.
> 
> Ogni commento sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Inoltre, questo non è l’ultimo capitolo di questa seconda parte. Quando avevo annunciato la fine, non avevo ancora scritto completamente il capitolo, che è risultato lunghissimo. Così ho preferito due capitoli brevi, piuttosto che uno solo, che poteva diventare difficile da seguire.  
> Quindi, l’appuntamento per il finale di questo secondo racconto è per sabato prossimo.  
> Ciao!


	7. Disperato

Le auto sfrecciavano veloci verso la zona industriale dismessa, alle porte di Londra. Il sole del tardo pomeriggio inondava la città, con i suoi raggi caldi e luminosi, ma all’interno dell’auto nera, che precedeva il piccolo corteo, l’atmosfera era gelida e tesa.

Sherlock non staccava gli occhi dal proprio cellulare, dove lampeggiava la posizione del telefono di John: _“Rimani lì. Non ti separare dal tuo cellulare. Io sto arrivando. Sto venendo a prenderti. A salvarti. Andrà tutto bene. Niente e nessuno potrà separarci. Non ancora. Non lo permetterò. Resisti. Per me.”_

Mycroft sedeva rigidamente, accanto al fratello, stringendo così forte l’impugnatura del suo inseparabile ombrello da avere le nocche bianche. Non osava pensare che potesse essere accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile al marito: “ _Tu sei il più forte, fra noi due. Tu sei il cuore della nostra famiglia. Che cosa sarebbe di noi, se ti perdessimo? Sto arrivando a salvarti. Resisti. Per noi. Per me.”_

Anthea continuava a scambiare messaggi con la sala di controllo delle telecamere. Presi dai propri pensieri, i due fratelli Holmes non si accorsero dell’espressione perplessa e incredula della vampira, che decise di non aggiornare i due uomini, per non farli preoccupare ancora di più. Non capiva come potesse essere accaduto che la sala controllo avesse perso le immagini delle telecamere poste vicino al magazzino, verso cui stavano andando. Chi poteva essere così potente da averli esclusi da un circuito che avevano sempre controllato senza problemi? Presto sarebbero arrivati al magazzino abbandonato, in cui si trovava il telefono del dottor Watson. Presto avrebbero saputo con chi avevano a che fare.

 

 

**Disperato**

 

 

L’auto procedeva a velocità moderata verso la città. Harry guidava, facendo attenzione a non commettere infrazioni stradali. Non poteva permettersi di essere fermata dalla polizia per una stupidaggine. Non tanto per la presenza del padre, che era stato scarcerato regolarmente. Nessuno doveva vedere John insieme a lei. L’Omega del vampiro spocchioso era stato sedato prima che lei raggiungesse il padre. Il piano prevedeva che la scomparsa di John fosse collegata al solo Brent. Un piccolo sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di Harry. Il suo complice era un uomo intelligente. Aveva pianificato una vendetta sottile e perversa. Sarebbe stato divertente vedere realizzato il suo piano.

John guardava dritto davanti a sé, cercando di ignorare i gemiti di piacere del padre, che si trovava sul sedile posteriore con Clara, l’Omega di Harry. Pensava di sapere dove stessero andando. Il contratto che aveva firmato doveva essere consegnato al Ministero della Famiglia, per essere valido. John non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo. Harry e Brent erano troppo forti per lui, che doveva pensare a proteggere… appoggiò la mano al ventre e gli si strinse il cuore. Doveva salvarlo. Doveva impedire che gli accadesse qualcosa di male. A qualsiasi costo. Il Ministero della Famiglia lo avrebbe costretto a rispettare ogni clausola del contratto che aveva firmato, ma avrebbe anche protetto la fragile vita che si stava formando dentro di lui.

“Ah! Che mani magnifiche hai, Clara. Sai fare cose veramente meravigliose. Immagino che tu sia brava anche in altre cosette. Peccato che mia figlia non ti permetta di soddisfarmi in altro modo,” mormorò Brent, con voce languida, dopo l’orgasmo.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, papà. Clara è la _mia_ Omega. Un lavoretto di mano, ogni tanto, te lo posso anche concedere, ma non di più. Non sia mai che il Ministero della Famiglia scopra che ci scambiamo Clara e me la porti via. Con tutta la fatica che ho fatto per addestrarla, ci mancherebbe che dovessi ricominciare da capo. Accontentati. Dopo la tua condanna, è tutto quello che puoi ottenere da un Omega. Salvo che non ne stupri uno. Se ti dovessero arrestare, però, butterebbero via la chiave della cella. Non so quanto ti converrebbe.”

“Vedi, impiastro? Mi tocca sopportare anche questo, per colpa tua. Per fortuna, stai per fare di me un uomo ricco o dovrei pestarti fino a cambiarti i connotati, per tutti i guai che mi hai fatto passare.”

John strinse le labbra e rimase zitto. Non poteva provocare Brent. Probabilmente, non gli avrebbe fatto nulla, per non perdere i soldi che avrebbe incassato sfruttando il suo utero, ma il padre era sempre stato imprevedibile e John non avrebbe mai sfidato la sorte. Non con la vita del figlio di Sherlock in gioco.

 

 

Le auto spensero le sirene e si avvicinarono silenziosamente al magazzino abbandonato. Gli uomini di Mycroft e gli agenti di Scotland Yard scesero dalle macchine, posizionandosi ai lati della porta di ingresso. Sherlock non staccava gli occhi dal puntino lampeggiante, che indicava la posizione del cellulare di John.

“La rilevazione termica indica che dentro c’è una sola persona,” riferì Anthea, in tono teso.

Uno degli agenti tentò la maniglia, che cedette arrendevolmente, sotto la pressione della mano. La porta fu spalancata e i poliziotti, con gli elmetti, i giubbotti anti proiettile e le armi spianate, fecero irruzione, urlando: “Polizia! Nessuno si muova!”

Non vi fu alcuna risposta né reazioni. Procedendo rapidamente, i poliziotti perlustrarono l’ampio locale: “Libero! Libero! Libero!” Urlarono in tono secco, fino a quando uno degli agenti notò il materasso: “Uomo a terra! Uomo a terra!” Comunicò, avvicinandosi e illuminando il corpo con la luce posta sul fucile.

I cuori di Sherlock e Mycroft si fermarono, chiedendosi di chi fosse il corpo a terra e in quali condizioni fosse.

“Potete entrare. Il luogo è stato messo in sicurezza,” riferì Donovan.

Sherlock e Mycroft si precipitarono nel magazzino, seguiti da Anthea. In pochi secondi raggiunsero il corpo nudo, abbandonato sul materasso. “Greg…” mormorò Mycroft, addolorato e furioso. Si sfilò in fretta il soprabito e coprì il marito. Con un gesto delicato e tenero, il maggiore degli Holmes accarezzò la testa di Greg, fino ad arrivare al collo, dove cercò, trepidante, il battito cardiaco. Con un sospiro di sollievo, constatò che la pulsazione era forte e regolare.

“L’ambulanza sarà qui in pochi minuti,” riferì Anthea.

“Respira regolarmente. Non sembra avere subito ferite gravi,” ribatté Mycroft.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si erano posati sul tavolo, dove giaceva il cellulare di John. Il più giovane degli Holmes afferrò il telefono, con un ringhio feroce: “Non è possibile che non vi sia nessun altro. Dove è John?”

“Gli agenti stanno ispezionando i dintorni, ma non c’è nessuno,” rispose Donovan, rimanendo a debita distanza dal consulente investigativo.

“Le telecamere, che controllano questa zona, sono state messe fuori uso,” intervenne Anthea, irritata.

“Non c’è modo di sapere dove sia John?” Sibilò Sherlock.

Nessuno rispose.

 

 

John osservò l’edificio con un misto di sorpresa e di sollievo. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto registrare il contratto, ma non sperava che Brent e Harry lo avrebbero veramente portato al Ministero della Famiglia.

“Scendi, impiastro. Andiamo a conoscere il tuo primo compratore,” sghignazzò Brent, scendendo dall’auto.

John si accinse a scendere, ma notò che Harry non si era mossa: “Tu non vieni a gongolare?” Domandò, in tono secco.

“No, fratellino, io non vengo. Non ce ne è bisogno. Sarà papà a godere di tutti i benefici dell’affitto del tuo utero. Lui è quello che ha subito il torto e il danno maggiori, a causa della tua disobbedienza e delle tue menzogne. È giusto che sia lui a guadagnare dal contratto che hai firmato. Inoltre… il tuo amichetto… ricordi? Credi che lo abbiamo lasciato solo, in quel capannone? No, caro. Fai qualcosa che mandi a monte questo contratto e ti garantisco che saranno in tanti a divertirsi con lo sbirro,” sorrise Harry, malignamente.

John scese dall’auto, disgustato e nauseato, seguendo il padre dentro al maestoso edificio che ospitava il Ministero della Famiglia. Erano secoli che il Ministero si trovava in quel palazzo austero e severo. Alto quattro piani, occupava un intero isolato ed era grigio e spoglio, senza decorazioni di alcun genere. Sopra alla porta principale, c’era una grande scritta, a caratteri cubitali, che informava i passanti che il Ministero della Famiglia era lì. L’interno era altrettanto sobrio e severo, quasi a sottolineare quanto la famiglia fosse qualcosa di serio, impegnativo e importante. Brent si diresse da uno degli uscieri, che lo squadrò, arricciando il naso: “In cosa posso aiutarla… signore?” Domandò il Beta, in tono professionale.

“Sono Brent Watson. Ho appuntamento per un contratto di procreazione.”

Il Beta controllò sul monitor, che aveva davanti, e rispose quasi sorpreso: “Terzo piano, stanza 350, signor Watson. Buona giornata.”

“Non ho alcun dubbio sul fatto che lo sarà,” ghignò il licantropo soddisfatto. Si voltò verso il figlio e gli fece cenno di precederlo. John si diresse all’ascensore e vi entrò, insieme al padre. Brent era al settimo cielo, disinteressato a celare la propria gioia per il denaro che avrebbe guadagnato grazie all’infelicità del figlio. John scoprì di provare dolore, a causa di quella situazione. Malgrado il padre avesse dimostrato in più occasioni di essere un genitore indegno di tale appellativo, dentro di sé il giovane Omega sentiva ancora l’irrazionale desiderio di essere amato da lui. John cacciò indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere lungo le guance. Non avrebbe mai dato al mostro la soddisfazione di vederlo piangere. Di sapere quanto lo stesse facendo soffrire. Arrivati al terzo piano, uscirono dall’ascensore e cercarono le indicazioni per la stanza in cui dovevano andare. Brent aprì la porta senza bussare ed entrò, seguito da John: “Eccoci qua. Spero che abbiate l’assegno pronto,” esordì il licantropo, senza nemmeno salutare.

John si guardò intorno. La stanza era spoglia. L’unico arredamento era un tavolo in legno, con intorno alcune sedie. Di fronte all’uscio c’era un’unica finestra, i cui battenti erano accostati. Un lampadario semplice e funzionale pendeva dal soffitto, illuminando la stanza con la sua fredda luce. A destra c’era un’altra porta, senza alcuna scritta. Attorno al tavolo erano seduti sei uomini. Due indossavano un completo nero e camicia bianca, mentre gli altri quattro sfoggiavano eleganti e costosi abiti dai colori chiari. I due in completo nero erano sicuramente rappresentati del Ministero della Famiglia, un licantropo e un vampiro, che si sarebbero assicurati che il contratto fra i richiedenti e l’Omega procreatore rispettasse le severe regole, stabilite dalla Legge sulla Generazione degli Eredi. Gli altri quattro erano coloro che avrebbero pagato Brent per i figli che John avrebbe partorito per loro. Erano tutti e quattro dei licantropi. John non poteva aspettarsi altro dal padre.

Gli occhi azzurri dell’Omega si incrociarono con gli occhi verdi di uno dei licantropi, che furono attraversati da un lampo di sorpresa e incredulità. Prima che il giovane licantropo potesse dire una sola parola, una voce, più alta di un’ottava rispetto al normale, interruppe lo scambio di sguardi: “Maximilian! Non ci posso credere! Oh, che regalo meraviglioso ci hai fatto, per le nostre nozze. È incredibile che tu sia riuscito a farci avere proprio John Watson come procreatore. Graziegraziegraziegrazie. Avremo dei bambini bellissimi,” gioì James Moriarty, con un entusiasmo che fece accapponare la pelle a John.

“Sì, grazie papà. Non posso veramente crederci,” ribatté Sebastian Moran, con un sussurro incerto.

“Allora? Dove è il mio assegno?” Domandò Brent, sedendosi di fronte ai Moran e ai Moriarty.

“John deve essere visitato, mentre noi controlleremo il contratto,” intervenne il funzionario vampiro, in tono gelido.

Brent gettò il contratto sul tavolo: “Eccolo qui. È tutto in regola, succhiasangue. E il piccolo im… mio figlio è sano come un pesce. È forte. Metterà al mondo dei meravigliosi _licantropi_.”

Il vampiro prese il contratto e sorrise al giovane Omega, ignorando il padre: “Dottor Watson, sia gentile. Vada nella stanza accanto. Un suo collega la sta aspettando per visitarla.”

John annuì e si diresse verso l’altra porta. Entrò in una piccola stanza, arredata con una scrivania, un lettino e un paravento. Ad attenderlo, c’era un medico Omega, che gli sorrise cordialmente: “Leggo dalla pratica che è un collega. Faremo presto. Credo che non sia necessario spiegare come procederemo, giusto?”

“Giusto,” rispose John, con un sospiro. Andò verso il paravento e iniziò a spogliarsi. Il momento della verità si stava avvicinando sempre di più.

 

 

Le voci erano ovattate, ma decisamente arrabbiate. Lui le conosceva molto bene. Myc e Sherl stavano litigando. Gregory Lestrade si chiese quale fosse l’oggetto della lite fra il marito e il cognato e perché si sentisse così stanco. Non capiva dove fosse e come ci fosse arrivato. La mente era annebbiata e il corpo reagiva lentamente agli ordini che il cervello gli trasmetteva.

“Mi stai solo facendo perdere tempo! Ogni minuto che passa, diventa sempre più difficile trovare le tracce che mi portino a John e ai suoi rapitori,” Sherlock stava letteralmente ringhiando.

“Non abbiamo indizi di nessun genere. Non sappiamo chi abbia mandato la fotografia di Greg a John. Come pensi di trovare qualcosa, se non sai da dove partire?” Domandò Mycroft, irritato.

“Non posso stare qui con le mani in mano! Mi sembra di impazzire, lo capisci? Non sapere chi mi abbia portato via John e che cosa gli stiano facendo… Come ti sentivi _tu_ , quando non avevi notizie di Greg?” La voce di Sherlock aveva una sfumatura di panico e di disperazione, che l’ispettore non gli aveva mai sentito.

“Brent…” riuscì finalmente a sussurrare Greg.

Qualcuno si avvicinò a lui, afferrando delicatamente la sua mano: “Greg, sei sveglio? Mi senti?”

“Myc… è stato Brent…” ripeté l’ispettore. La gola era secca e la voce usciva debole e roca.

Mycroft lasciò la mano del marito, prese un bicchiere con una cannuccia dal comodino, che si trovava accanto al letto, e sollevò la testa di Greg: “Bevi. Lentamente. Ti sentirai meglio.”

Greg bevve un sorso e aprì gli occhi. Il viso del marito era a pochi centimetri dal suo. Mycroft appariva stanco e teso. L’Omega allontanò il bicchiere con una mano, che sembrava pesantissima da sollevare: “Io sto bene… è stato Brent Watson… dobbiamo proteggere John…”

“Non è possibile!” Esclamò Anthea, senza fiato, digitando furiosamente sulla tastiera del proprio cellulare.

“Brent Watson? Il padre di John? È in galera,” aggiunse Sherlock, incredulo.

“Mi ha attirato in una trappola… mi ha stordito… non riuscivo a muovermi… poi… poi… non ricordo che cosa sia successo… c’è solo il buio…” mormorò Greg, cercando di frugare nella memoria, per fornire più informazioni possibili, ma trovando solo il vuoto.

“Maledizione,” sbottò Anthea, furiosa.

Gli occhi dei tre uomini si puntarono sulla vampira, che stringeva il cellulare come se volesse distruggerlo. Nessuno dei tre dubitò del fatto che qualcuno stava per passare un brutto momento, perché lo sguardo e l’atteggiamento della donna promettevano vendetta: “Quando Brent Watson è stato condannato, ho emesso un avviso per essere informata del suo rilascio.”

“Brent è fuori,” insisté Greg.

“Infatti. Brent Watson è stato rilasciato tre mesi fa, ma io non sono stata avvertita. Qualcuno ha fatto annullare il mio avviso. Scoprirò chi sia stato,” sibilò Anthea, uscendo dalla stanza.

“Brent… Brent ha preso John. Questo ha un senso. Quel bastardo si vuole vendicare,” mormorò Sherlock.

“Troveremo John e lo riporteremo a casa. Scopriremo chi abbia aiutato Brent Watson e gliela faremo pagare. Vedrai, Sherlock. Presto tu e John sarete di nuovo insieme, a progettare il vostro futuro,” promise Mycroft, in tono dolce.

Sherlock non disse nulla. Annuì lentamente e uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

La visita era terminata. Il medico aveva compilato la scheda e andò nella stanza accanto insieme a John: “Il dottor Watson è sano e forte. Non c’è nessuna malattia da segnalare, che possa inficiare il contratto, salvo il fatto che John è già gravido,” riferì agli uomini, che li stavano aspettando.

Un silenzio carico di tensione piombò nella stanza. John teneva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, in attesa delle reazioni alla notizia che era appena stata divulgata.

“Piccolo bastardo… puttana che non sei altro… hai aperto le gambe una volta di troppo…” ringhiò Brent, rovesciando la sedia, mentre scattava in piedi, e accingendosi ad aggredire il figlio.

John si protesse il ventre, per impedire al padre di nuocere alla vita che stava crescendo dentro di lui. Brent aveva la mano alzata, pronto a colpire il figlio con tutta la propria forza, ma una mano gli afferrò il polso, stringendolo in una presa decisa e dolorosa.

“Osa sfiorarlo anche solo con un dito e ti rompo tutte le ossa prima ancora che tu possa dire ahi,” soffiò Sebastian, con un ringhio cupo e profondo.

“Non hai diritti sul piccolo bastardo. Nessuno lo affitterà, fino a quando sarà gravido. Per colpa sua perderò un sacco di denaro, che mi spetta di diritto,” ribatté Brent, in tono furioso.

“Non perderai nulla. Il contratto è valido. John sarà il nostro procreatore e lo porteremo alla villa. Tu sarai pagato per il tuo _disturbo_ ,” disse Sebastian, in tono deciso e risoluto, sempre tenendo il polso di Brent.

“Che cosa?! – scattò in piedi l’uomo accanto a James – Questo non era nei patti. Secondo il nostro accordo, entro l’anno deve essere concepito il primo erede…”

“Papà, possiamo aspettare. Non c’è nessuna fretta di far nascere il nostro erede. Sebastian ed io dovremo imparare a convivere. Creare un equilibrio, nel nostro rapporto. Abbiamo trovato il procreatore ideale. Possiamo attendere che porti a termine questa gravidanza, prima di avere il nostro bambino,” intervenne James, in tono pacato e conciliante.

“Ci sono tanti Omega in giro, che sarebbero più che onorati di farvi da procreatore. Perché dovremmo aspettare che proprio questo sia pronto? Passerà quasi un anno, prima che possa essere ingravidato di nuovo,” insisté il padre.

“Perché conosciamo John da tanti anni. È sempre stato un caro amico e Seb desidera avere un bambino da lui fin dalle superiori. Che cosa c’è di male ad accontentarlo? Questo piccolo sacrificio sarà il mio personale regalo di matrimonio al mio futuro marito. Il definitivo simbolo della mia sottomissione al mio sposo. Per il bene della famiglia,” ribatté James, con voce umile e remissiva.

“Non è così semplice, signor Moriarty. Molto dipende dal padre del nascituro. – si intromise il vampiro del Ministero – Dottor Watson, ha un fidanzato? O un compagno, che potrebbe contestare il contratto?”

John si irrigidì. La voce di Sherlock emerse nella sua memoria _: “Ti amo, John. Mi vuoi sposare?”_ L’Omega stava per rivelare la propria relazione con il più giovane degli Holmes, quando lo sguardo cadde sul padre e ricordò le parole della sorella: _“il tuo amichetto… ricordi? Credi che lo abbiamo lasciato solo, in quel capannone? No, caro. Fai qualcosa che mandi a monte questo contratto e ti garantisco che saranno in tanti a divertirsi con lo sbirro.”_ John rabbrividì. Non poteva permettere che Greg subisse delle violenze per colpa sua. Alzò uno sguardo deciso sul vampiro: “Non ho alcuna relazione. Ho appena passato il Calore con un compagno occasionale. Pensavamo di essere stati prudenti, ma ci siamo sbagliati. Questa gravidanza è un incidente, ma mi appello al primo articolo della Legge sulla Generazione degli Eredi, per portarla a termine e chiedere che il nascituro sia allevato dalla famiglia del padre, non dalla mia o dato in adozione.”

Il vampiro osservò John a lungo, con sguardo scettico e severo. Il giovane Omega sostenne lo sguardo indagatore dell’uomo, senza tentennare. I due funzionari del Ministero si consultarono brevemente, prima che il vampiro riprendesse a parlare: “Sia come desidera, dottore. Porterà a termine questa gravidanza, ospitato nel reparto al quarto piano di questo edificio. Dopo il parto, comunicherà il nome del padre, cui chiederemo se vorrà il bambino, poi terrà fede al contratto, per i prossimi dieci anni.”

Il sangue gelò nelle vene di John. Dieci anni. Il contratto lo avrebbe legato a Brent per dieci anni. Permettendo al padre di affittare il suo utero per molto del suo tempo fertile. Non poteva aspettarsi altro da quell’uomo. Con un gesto incosciente, si sfiorò il ventre: “ _Chissà_ _se_ _Sherlock_ …” scosse la testa, per cancellare il pensiero, prima di portarlo a termine. Non poteva illudersi. Non poteva desiderare né sperare che Sherlock sacrificasse la propria vita, in attesa che lui fosse libero e tornasse dall’uomo che amava. Doveva accontentarsi di donare a Sherlock una parte di sé, quella migliore, perché rappresentava il loro amore.

“John non rimarrà qui. Verrà alla villa. Abbiamo una dependance, dove abitano gli Omega procreatori, durante la gravidanza. Potrà vivere lì, fino alla nascita del bambino,” intervenne Sebastian.

“Non sono queste le regole, signor Moran,” si oppose il vampiro.

“Seb ha ragione. Noi accettiamo di aspettare, ma non possiamo permetterci che qualcuno contesti il contratto, rendendo la nostra attesa ancora più lunga. Potrete venire a fare tutte le ispezioni che vorrete, ma John verrà alla villa,” intervenne Maximilian Moran, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

I due funzionari si agitarono sulla sedia, a disagio.

“Voglio che questo accordo sia secretato. Nessuno deve sapere dove sia John,” continuò Maximilian.

“Signor Moran, questa procedura è altamente irregolare. Lei capisce che si potrebbe pensare che lei si stia accaparrando ingiustamente un procreatore,” provò il funzionario licantropo, tentennante.

“Lo facciamo per proteggere il dottor Watson, durante la gravidanza. Con noi, starà più tranquillo e sarà seguito dai medici migliori. Firmiamo il contratto. Questo è l’assegno per il _signor_ Watson,” concluse Maximilian, mettendo un assegno sul tavolo.

“Io sono d’accordo,” gongolò Brent.

“Anche io concordo,” si accodò James, sempre in tono remissivo.

Il padre di James grugnì qualcosa, che venne interpretato come un consenso, anche se tutt’altro che entusiasta.

“Così sia,” sospirò il vampiro.

John non sapeva che cosa pensare. Se essere preoccupato o soddisfatto. L’unica cosa importante, per lui, era sapere che il figlio di Sherlock fosse al sicuro. E che lo fosse anche Greg.

 

 

Aveva vagato per la città per ore, incapace di tornare a casa. A casa _loro_. Aprendo la porta del 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock sperò che John fosse lì ad attenderlo. La delusione gli fermò il cuore. Il salotto era vuoto. E freddo. La casa non era mai stata così silenziosa e solitaria. Estranea. Soffocante. Quasi ostile. Sherlock si diresse alla finestra, per spalancarla, in cerca di aria. Appoggiò le mani al davanzale e chiuse gli occhi, respirando affannosamente. Sentì un leggero peso nella tasca destra del lungo cappotto nero. Sherlock infilò la mano ed estrasse la catenina di John. La osservò per qualche secondo e se la mise al collo, stringendo la pietra azzurra in una mano. Gli occhi si alzarono al cielo, mentre una stella cadeva, disegnando una fulminea parabola luminosa nel firmamento scuro: “Ti troverò. Dovessi rivoltare l’universo intero. Dovessi impiegarci tutta la vita o tutte le mie energie. Io ti ritroverò. E non ti lascerò più andare,” mormorò la propria disperata promessa.

Un ricordo gli attraversò la mente…

 

… _Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, come se ognuno dei due stesse cercando di leggere nell’anima dell’altro. John si voltò completamente verso Sherlock, che gli avvolse i fianchi con le braccia, stringendo l’Omega a sé. John mise le braccia al collo del vampiro, facendogli abbassare il volto verso il proprio. I due ragazzi continuavano a fissarsi negli occhi, indecisi e insicuri su che cosa fare. Le labbra sempre più vicine. Con un sorriso stentato, chiusero gli occhi e si buttarono. Le labbra si toccarono delicatamente, in un approccio impacciato e incerto. I loro nasi intralciavano i movimenti, quasi volessero impedire ai ragazzi di baciarsi, ma nemmeno questo li fermò. Piegarono il collo, in modo che le labbra avessero un migliore accesso le une alle altre, schiudendole così che le lingue potessero esplorare il nuovo universo che si trovarono davanti. Il bacio divenne sempre più profondo e sicuro, mentre le mani accarezzavano il corpo dell’altro, incapaci di stare ferme, desiderose di sentire la pelle e il calore dell’altro sotto i propri polpastrelli. Non seppero quanto durò il bacio. Si staccarono, quasi privi di fiato, con i cuori che battevano impazziti, rossi in viso e felici, come non si erano mai sentiti prima…_

Il ricordo aveva travolto John in modo inaspettato. Quella notte aveva cambiato la sua vita di adolescente, ma era stata anche una delle più belle. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il primo bacio che lui e Sherlock si erano scambiati. Il viaggio in auto, dal Ministero della Famiglia alla villa dei Moran, era stato silenzioso. Era stata una giornata estenuante. John voleva dormire, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. La dependance era accogliente e carina, ma mancava il calore di una vera casa. Della _loro_ casa. Fermo davanti alla finestra, John appoggiò una mano sul ventre. Si sentiva angosciato, spaventato, arrabbiato. Solo. Il giovane Omega sapeva che non erano solo suoi sentimenti. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre una stella cadeva, disegnando una parabola luminosa: “Tornerò, Sherlock. Non so come farò né quando ci riuscirò, ma tornerò da te. E alleveremo nostro figlio insieme,” giurò a se stesso, in tono deciso.

 

 

La stella cadente terminò il proprio cammino, sparendo all’orizzonte e portando con sé le speranze, le promesse e i desideri degli innamorati, separati dagli eventi che avevano sconvolto le loro esistenze.

Freddi e lontani, indifferenti alle sofferenze degli uomini, gli astri illuminavano il cielo scuro.

E le stelle stavano a guardare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
> Con l’inizio di questa parte, avevo riposto l’elmetto, che avevo usato per proteggermi quando alla fine della prima storia avevo separato John e Sherlock. Ovviamente, ora lo ho nuovamente tirato fuori e mi sa che lo indosserò per le prossime due settimane.  
> Ehm, sì, avete letto bene. La terza parte della serie non inizierà la prossima settimana, ma quella dopo. Se vi può consolare, due settimane non sono due anni.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia seguito la storia fino a qui e abbia lasciato i kudos.  
> Ogni commento è sempre ben accetto.
> 
> Per chi voglia vedere John e Sherlock riuniti, l’appuntamento è per sabato 9 dicembre 2017, per il primo capitolo della terza parte di “E le stelle stanno a guardare”.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
